Reflets
by Jack Overland
Summary: "Tu es une Malefoy, Elladora. Tu dois être fière, intelligente, rusée, ambitieuse, réservée et maître de toi-même à tout instant. Ne nous déçois pas." C'est avec ce mantra en tête qu'Elladora s'apprêtait à recevoir sur la tête le Choixpeau Magique, un chapeau qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.
1. 1 Lettre, Anniv & Chemin de Traverse

_Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur ma toute première histoire publiée ! *sort le champagne* Je la trimbale avec moi depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et puisque j'ai presque fini la première partie, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le temps de la publier. avoir des réactions et des retours me motiveraient d'autant plus à écrire. Je suis donc toute nouvelle, donc toute ouverte aux suggestions qui m'aideraient à m'améliorer. Je n'ai pas non plus de bêta lecteur, juste mes petits yeux de myope, alors excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient échappé à mon regard._

_Je suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'il faut faire mais je précise que le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas, mais qu'il est bien à notre chère J.K Rowling . En revanche le personnage d'Elladora est entièrement sorti de mon imagination._

_Je précise également qu'au début, cette fanfiction suivra énormément le bouquin, puisque le but pour moi est juste de rajouter un personnage au canon et voir les conséquences. Certains dialogues sont carrément copié collé au 1er tome. Je m'excuse pour ça, normalement ça va vite devenir impossible de coller au canon._

_Enfin bon, j'arrête là et je vous laisse lire par vous même !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lettre, Anniversaire, et Chemin de Traverse**

Ce jour-là, Elladora s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis le début de l'été, elle tournait et retournait en rond sans arrêt dans le grand manoir familial, et après avoir exploré tous les coins et recoins de l'immense demeure, lu et relu tous les livres de la bibliothèque (excepté ceux de magie noire, sa mère le lui refusait) et rangé toute sa chambre trois fois, les occupations commençaient à manquer. Bientôt, elle en viendrait à regretter les cours de leur parrain, à elle et à son frère, qui était insensible à leur fatigue et à leurs suppliques. Au moins, elle faisait quelque chose de ses journées. Mais il était occupé cet été, et ne pouvait donc pas leur assurer les cours habituels comme il l'avait fait tous les jours depuis… Depuis aussi longtemps qu'Elladora s'en souvienne.

Ainsi donc, elle s'ennuyait. Le matin même, elle s'était faite renvoyer du bureau de son père qui en avait marre qu'elle ne cesse de bavasser incessamment. Même sa mère avait paru excédée tout à l'heure, alors que, dans le couple, c'était elle la plus patiente et la plus douce des deux. Et bien sûr, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, son propre frère jumeau l'avait abandonnée et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre immédiatement après le repas. Elladora s'était donc appliquée à apprendre les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon, espérant que quoique ce soit vienne la sortir de cet ennui mortel qui l'accablait.

Et enfin, comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, un événement nouveau la sortit de son quotidien monotone.

Bon il n'était pas tombé du ciel, et il n'était à vrai dire pas non plus un cadeau, mais c'était mieux que rien.

— Ella ! Cria son frère en entrant dans sa chambre.

Son visage était illuminé comme jamais et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il tenait à la main deux enveloppes parcheminées, reconnaissables entre toutes. Se retenant de hurler de joie, Elladora laissa un sourire joyeux étirer ses lèvres et s'approcha de son frère.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! Soupira-t-elle.

Aussitôt, son jumeau lui tendit une des lettres. Elladora voyait très bien qu'il se retenait de crier et de sauter partout avec bonne humeur, tout comme elle. Leurs bonnes manières, inculquées par leurs parents et leur parrain, les forçaient à bien se comporter en toute circonstance. Même si tous deux n'étaient que des enfants.

La petite blonde détailla donc l'enveloppe, qui, sans surprise, provenait de Poudlard. L'inscription qui y était calligraphiée en vert brillait et ne laissait aucun doute sur sa provenance :

_Elladora Narcissa Malefoy_

_Manoir des Malefoy_

_Wiltshire_

Ça y est. Elle avait LA lettre. Ce bout de papier qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis qu'on lui avait parlé de l'école de magie Poudlard. Cette année, elle y entrait enfin. Elle allait finalement découvrir le Chemin de Traverse, acheter sa baguette, ses robes, ses manuels, les ingrédients de potions… Elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle allait se faire plein de nouveaux amis, et bien sûr aller à Serpentard avec son frère… Son plus grand rêve deviendra enfin réalité.

Alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans son imagination, Drago lisait également l'inscription sur sa lettre. Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps et échangèrent un sourire émerveillé et complice dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Drago pouvait paraître froid et insensible parfois, un peu hautain et imbu de lui-même aussi, mais Elladora l'aimait. C'était son frère jumeau, la seule et unique personne en qui elle pourra toujours avoir confiance. Et puis, elle était la seule à le voir sourire véritablement ainsi, avec joie et non avec mépris et condescendance. Elle connaissait les deux Drago, et était consciente qu'elle-même possédait ces deux facettes de sa personnalité. Le masque et la réalité. Même si elle n'aimait pas ça, c'était leur protection.

Mais Drago avait subi bien plus de pression qu'elle sur ce point. Leur père le façonnait pour être le prochain Lord Malefoy. Il devait être parfait, leur faire honneur, en tout temps. Tandis qu'elle, elle n'était destinée qu'à se marier au plus offrant. Forger une nouvelle alliance. Elle devait être la parfaite épouse et mère, comme Narcissa.

Les deux enfants allèrent donc rejoindre leurs parents, qui les attendaient dans le séjour. Drago avait repris son visage impassible, ne gardant qu'un éclat de fierté dans le regard, ce qui amusa Elladora, qui avait également pris soin de masquer la joie excessive sur ses traits.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy étaient, comme à leur habitude, d'un flegme incroyable. Elladora arrivait toujours à déceler les étincelles d'amour et de fierté dans le regard de sa mère, et aujourd'hui ces étincelles étaient des feux d'artifices qui réchauffèrent son cœur. En croisant le regard glacé de son père, elle s'interrogea sur certaines images qui lui revenaient parfois en rêve, ou quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle se rappelait d'une voix douce et grave, de bras aimants, de câlins et de jeux, mais cela ne collait tellement pas à l'image que renvoyait Lucius Malefoy qu'elle les refoulait au rang de rêves d'enfant.

L'homme de la maison les convia d'un geste à s'installer en face d'eux, dans les deux fauteuils verts bouteille prévus à cet effet. Les deux enfants, obéissants à souhait, s'exécutèrent en silence, réprimant à grand peine leur joie. D'un même geste, ils tendirent leurs lettres à leurs parents, Drago à Lucius, et Elladora à Narcissa. Les deux adultes ne prirent pas la peine de les lire, connaissant déjà leur contenu pour avoir été eux-mêmes élèves de Poudlard. Ils se saisirent donc seulement des listes de fournitures et félicitèrent leurs enfants d'un ton calme et impersonnel. Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec politesse et grâce, et purent prendre congé de leurs parents, une fois que ceux-ci leur eurent communiqué la date de leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

Elladora, qui s'était calmée en présence de ses parents, sentait l'excitation remonter en flèche. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres, et, alors qu'elle se tournait vers son jumeau, elle vit que celui-ci était dans le même état qu'elle. Peu importait leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs envers leur famille, ils réalisaient enfin leur rêve.

— Ça y est, Drago, ça y est ! Dit-elle en attrapant la main de son frère.

Elladora avait toujours été très tactile, et son frère, s'il ne l'était absolument pas, faisait un effort avec elle. Ce serait d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire à Poudlard... Ils ne pourraient plus se tenir la main, dormir dans le même lit... Toutes ces petites choses enfantines qui les avaient toujours rapprochés.

Le blondinet avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui répondre tant ils se comprenaient, tant le bonheur entre eux était palpable. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Elladora, plus proche du salon, et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur pour discuter. C'est une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent, quand ils ne pouvaient pas en parler avec leurs parents. Ils pouvaient ainsi évacuer toutes leurs émotions, leurs sentiments, négatifs ou positifs, et arriver à garder le contrôle de soi comme le voulaient leurs parents. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés dans les nombreux oreillers, duvets, et autres peluches, ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.

— Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer tout ce que nous allons voir. Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir, à faire ! Bien sûr », reprit-il de son ton traînant, nous irons à Serpentard, ce n'est pas une surprise. Je suis sûr que grâce à notre parrain, nous serons les meilleurs élèves de notre promotion. Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire dépasser par des nés-moldus !

Elladora hocha la tête, déterminée. Ils s'étaient fixés cet objectif d'être les meilleurs, et faire la fierté des Malefoy. Son frère avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas être surpassés par des nés-moldus ! Certes, ils étaient aussi des sorciers, mais eux, grâce à leur sang pur et leur famille, possédaient déjà des connaissances accrues du monde magique. Les nés-moldus n'avaient aucune connaissance des sorciers avant de recevoir leur lettre, les sang-purs avaient donc de l'avance. C'était normal qu'ils soient plus cultivés.

Mais la petite restait plus ouverte que son frère sur le sujet, et n'hésita pas à le reprendre :

— Ne te repose pas sur tes acquis, Drago. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Les nés-moldus peuvent être très intelligents aussi, et peut-être plus que nous. Nous devons travailler dur, et pas seulement compter sur la supériorité de notre sang.

Le garçon fit la moue, mais hocha la tête. La discussion reprit sur ce qu'ils voudraient faire en premier à Poudlard, et ils en vinrent à un sujet que Drago ramenait toujours sur le tapis en ce moment. Une véritable obsession.

— La première chose que nous devrons faire, c'est se lier avec les noms importants. Nous devons être amis avec Harry Potter à tout prix.

Elladora soupira, agacée. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était nécessaire de se lier à lui, puisque Harry Potter avait été élevé par des moldus, et devait avoir autant de culture qu'un né-moldu, malgré son sang pur. Mais son frère semblait être très attaché à cette idée et pensait dur comme fer que c'était nécessaire. Elladora ne l'avait jamais constaté de ses propres yeux, mais elle était presque certaine que c'était leur père qui le lui avait ordonné. Lucius pouvait se montrer très rude avec son fils, et il était extrêmement exigeant. Même si Elladora ne s'en rendait pas compte, il y avait peut-être un grand plan là-dessous.

Quand elle sortit de ses réflexions sur Potter, Drago était encore en train de lui répéter son plan.

— ... Et là, je me rapproche de lui, et je lui tends ma main. Après avoir fait les éloges de notre famille, bien évidemment. Je pense qu'il me serrera la main. Après tout, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut qu'il s'entoure des meilleurs, sinon il va très vite être perdu.

—Si tu le dis.

Elladora n'était pas convaincue par son plan. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle sentait d'avance que tout cela ne se passera pas comme l'espère son jumeau... Elle doutait qu'Harry Potter accepte d'être leur ami. Leur père leur avait répété maintes et maintes fois que son père, James Potter, était un Gryffondor, bête et trop imbu de lui-même pour réussir quoi que ce soit. Quand à Lily Potter, la mère du survivant, il la décrivait comme une des fan de Potter, prête à tout pour lui, et, en plus de ça, elle était une née-moldue. Leur parrain, Severus Rogue, décrivait James Potter comme un attardé arrogant. Il semblait avoir une dent contre lui et ses acolytes, dont il n'avait pas manqué de rappeler les noms : Peter Pettigrow, empoté et faible, qui avait manqué d'aller à Poufsouffle, Remus Lupin, atteint d'une admiration malsaine envers Potter, sans oublier qu'il était un loup-garou, et pour finir (et pas des moindres) Sirius Black, honte de l'illustre famille, traître à son sang et à ses amis, puisqu'il avait fini par trahir les Potter pour les livrer à Voldemort.

En somme, ces gens-là ne devaient pas être très sains d'esprit. Le fils Potter avait grandi loin d'eux tous, puisque trois d'entre eux étaient morts, l'un était enfermé à Azkaban et l'autre s'était évanoui dans la nature. Harry Potter ayant disparu du monde des sorciers, Elladora en était venue à la conclusion qu'on l'avait confié à des Moldus, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un d'ignorant du monde magique, et donc des valeurs fondamentales. Il allait sûrement se baser sur ses propres ressentis, et Drago, quand il prenait son air hautain, n'était pas très agréable.

La petite blonde s'empressa donc de changer de sujet, pour un autre plus attrayant : les baguettes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par cet art mystérieux. Au contraire de son frère...

— Peu m'importe... De toute façon, je laisserai mère y aller.

— Mais... Il faut que tu sois présent, pour que la baguette te corresponde !

— Pas la peine. Mère donnera à ce vieil Ollivander tout ce dont il a besoin. Elle est celle qui me connaît le plus, après toi. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ce vieux fou.

Elladora haussa les épaules, pas convaincue. Elle avait un peu étudié l'art des baguettes, notamment grâce à son parrain qui lui offrait toujours les livres dont elle rêvait pour son anniversaire. Et, à l'instar de tous ceux qui s'y connaissaient un peu, elle était persuadée que la baguette et le sorcier partageait un lien particulier que seul le premier contact pouvait construire.

Mais ses parents et son frère, qui ne s'y intéressaient que très peu, ne voyaient que la fierté que pouvait rapporter une baguette, en se fiant à la réputation (parfois fausse) des différents éléments. Pour eux, tout reposait sur l'honneur.

Aussi, se préparait-elle déjà à sa prochaine vie. Du haut de ses tout juste onze ans, grâce à son précepteur et ses parents, elle avait pris conscience de ce que vivre en société impliquait, notamment en matière de responsabilités. On exigeait beaucoup d'elle, et c'était ainsi. Parfois, les règles n'étaient pas faites pour être brisées. Parfois, il fallait apprendre à obéir. Alors, même si être à Serdaigle l'intéresserait bien, elle devait aller à Serpentard, avec son frère, comme ses parents avant elle, comme sa tante, comme ses grands parents… C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Comme ça, elle empêcherait son jumeau de s'attirer des ennuis, et elle serait aussi avec son précepteur et parrain.

Même si, dans le pire des cas, elle ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle tombe partout, sauf à Gryffondor. Ce serait une telle honte pour sa famille, un déshonneur, une trahison sans nom… Elle en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Pour faire partir ces pensées de sa tête, elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur son jumeau qui continuait de parler de sa future baguette. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais avec elle, il ne cessait jamais de s'exprimer. Surtout pour parler de lui…

— … Évidemment, rien de plus prestigieux qu'un cœur de ventricule de dragon. Tout sauf une plume de phénix. Père pense que cela est trop proche de Dumbledore et de son animal, il serait furieux si nous avions une plume de phénix dans notre baguette. Et je le comprends, toutes ces personnes qui acclament Dumbledore comme un héros, alors qu'il est presque sénile… C'est déplorable, vraiment.

Le pire avec ses monologues, c'est qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce que leur père leur disait, sans chercher à en tirer son propre avis. Drago avait toujours été proche de Lucius, il le voyait comme un héros, il avait toujours été son modèle. Elladora était plus proche de Narcissa, et n'avait jamais passé plus de temps que ça en compagnie du Lord Malefoy, qui était très occupé avec son travail.

— L'aubépine ou le cyprès ferait un bon bois. Mais pour cela, je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude. Tout irait en fait, père n'est pas exigeant sur le bois dont est fait la baguette. Pour la taille non plus, tant qu'elle n'est pas trop petite… On dit que les baguettes de tailles plus petites que la moyenne sont attribuées à des personnes insignifiantes. Je pense être immunisé contre ce problème.

Il lui décocha un sourire taquin, semblant enfin reporter son attention sur elle. Elladora sourit, amusée et plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à lui donner quelques bases sur le sujet.

— Et toi ?

Elladora prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Que devait-elle répondre ? Le devoir ou la volonté ? C'était son jumeau. Elle pouvait être elle-même avec lui.

— Honnêtement Drago, je ne me pose pas cette question. Elle sera comme elle sera, je ne veux pas exiger quelque chose que je n'aurais pas, car nous ne choisissons pas notre baguette, c'est elle qui nous choisit. Je préfère voir ce que le destin me réserve.

Elle lui adressa un regard appuyé, mais son jumeau lui retourna une grimace. Elle décida de changer de sujet une nouvelle fois, et de ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu immature.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas évolué comme Drago. Pourquoi elle parvenait à ressentir de la compassion pour l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de toutes les tâches ingrates sans rien recevoir en retour. Pourquoi elle ne haïssait pas les nés-moldus et les moldus comme ses parents. Pourquoi elle ne désirait pas tant que ça aller à Serpentard... Ou en tout cas, pas pour ses valeurs.

Elle prenait un chemin différent. Et elle n'était pas sûre de prendre le bon.

⁂

Une semaine plus tard, Elladora et Drago fêtèrent leur anniversaire. Leurs parents leur permirent d'inviter quelques-uns de leurs amis, comportant exclusivement d'autres enfants dont les parents étaient bien placés au sein du ministère, et qui étaient présents au bal de la vénérable Institution chaque année. Bien sûr, leur liste fut soumise à la vérification de leur père, qui vérifiait que leurs fréquentations étaient bonnes. Ainsi, les jumeaux invitèrent Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. La seule fille présente étant Pansy, qu'Elladora ne pouvait supporter à cause de son adoration pour Drago, cet anniversaire fut pour Elladora un véritable calvaire. D'autant plus que son frère la délaissait un peu en présence de ses amis.

En fait, Elladora commença vraiment à apprécier son après-midi seulement lorsque leur parrain, Severus Rogue, arriva. La fillette courut vers lui, oubliant un court instant ses bonnes manières.

— Elladora, un peu de tenue. Une jeune fille ne court pas, la réprimanda doucement sa mère avant que son père n'ait le temps de lui donner une correction.

— Oui mère, excusez-moi, je suis juste tellement contente ! , dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son parrain et de continuer à voix basse. Les amis de Drago sont aussi intelligents que de vieux crapauds. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il leur trouve... Moi, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort.

Severus eut un léger sourire à l'égard de sa filleule.

— Malheureusement il y a peu de choix dans votre génération. J'ose espérer que tu te feras des amis bien plus intelligents à Poudlard.

— J'aimerais bien, mais au vu des gens que je risque de côtoyer , soupira la blondinette en désignant les autres enfants d'un signe de tête, je serai sûrement entourée de botrucs dotés de parole.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé par la petite. Puis il sortit un paquet rectangulaire de la poche de sa cape et le tendit à Elladora en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

— Je te donne ton premier cadeau immédiatement, cela t'occupera un moment. Mais sois discrète...

Elladora sourit de toutes ses dents à son parrain, tout en le remerciant. Ils étaient déjà couverts de cadeaux par leurs parents, mais dans les amoncellements de nouveaux vêtements, chaussures, accessoires féminins et autres babioles dont Elladora n'avait que faire, les cadeaux de Severus étaient toujours les plus intéressants et les plus précieux à ses yeux. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'il lui avait offert cette année.

Dissimulant le petit paquet sous sa robe d'été, la fillette se dirigea, l'air de rien, vers un coin de la propriété où elle serait tranquille. Elle s'installa alors sur le sol, négligeant toutes les règles et les bonnes manières que lui avaient enseignées ses parents, et entreprit de retirer le papier bleu. Elle découvrit alors un beau volume relié, portant l'inscription _Toutes les baguettes confectionnées depuis 1900, et leur analyses. _En poussant un petit cri de joie, Elladora se mit à feuilleter le livre, s'arrêtant sur quelques descriptions. C'était un beau cadeau que son parrain lui avait offert. Avec ceci, elle pourrait analyser à son tour les baguettes et comparer avec l'analyse du livre. Elle pourrait devenir une vrai connaisseuse. S'arrachant à sa lecture, elle se rappela où elle était et décida de revenir vers ses parents, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention par son absence. Elle se releva donc, épousseta sa robe pour en retirer les brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés, et se rapprocha des festivités. Son frère n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les cadeaux. Discrètement, elle posa le cadeau de son parrain à côté des autres et attendit que ses parents leur demandent de commencer.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, elle reçut énormément de nouvelles robes et bijoux, ainsi que des bonbons en tout genre, mais aucun qui ne valait le cadeau de son parrain. Drago, quant à lui, reçut une nouvelle cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, quelques livres (notamment sur les potions), et d'autres costumes, chemises et vestons qui le faisaient ressembler à son père, ainsi que des friandises, comme elle. Il ne leur restait à tous les deux qu'un cadeau à ouvrir : celui de Severus. Surprise d'en trouver un deuxième, en plus du livre qu'elle avait déjà ouvert, Elladora jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain. Celui-ci inclina à peine la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire s'affichant un instant sur son visage. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se mit à retirer délicatement le papier cadeau. Elle découvrit alors une jolie boîte noire, et à l'intérieur, reposant sur un velours tout aussi noir, une pierre ressemblant à une opale, toute ronde et presque transparente, entourée par une sorte de biche stylisée qui semblait protéger la pierre. Elladora avait déjà vu le patronus de son parrain, elle savait donc que c'était une biche, et était très touchée par la signification de ce pendentif : le joyau, d'une couleur simple et neutre, la représentait elle, qui ne prêchait pas la supériorité du sang-pur comme ses parents, mais qui n'était pas non plus farouchement contre. Elle était neutre. Et la biche qui entourait cette pierre représentait donc son parrain. Par ce petit cadeau, mine de rien, son parrain lui faisait comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Émue, elle leva des yeux humides vers Severus, ne sachant comment exprimer sa gratitude. Elle se tourna alors vers son frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient avec force, et Elladora savait qu'il déployait toute son énergie pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de son parrain. Il releva la tête pour regarder Severus et toute la joie et la reconnaissance qui se lisaient sur son visage firent sourire le jeune maître des potions. Soudain, le petit objet qui était dans la boîte s'éleva dans les air, faisant sursauter tous les convives. C'était un vif d'or, un vrai, étincelant de propreté et sans aucune éraflure. Elladora afficha un sourire ému. Elle connaissait depuis toujours le rêve de son frère de devenir attrapeur, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi il voulait faire des acrobaties à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol...

— Merci, parrain. Se contenta de dire Drago en attrapant la petite boule dorée.

Aussitôt, ses amis s'amassèrent autour de lui, et le jeune Malefoy, ravi de cette attention à son égard, n'oublia pas de lever haut le menton et d'afficher un sourire suffisant. Elladora détourna le regard et fut surprise par son parrain qui s'était approché d'elle discrètement. Il se plaça derrière elle, et se saisit délicatement du pendentif pour lui accrocher autour du cou. Elladora se laissa faire, ravie de cet instant de complicité et de tendresse rare.

— Il te va à ravir, murmura Severus, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses yeux. Je dois partir, je reviendrai dans le courant des vacances. N'oublie pas de bien réviser ce que je vous ai appris et de lire tes manuels avant la rentrée.

Ella hocha la tête tristement, déçue de voir son parrain partir aussi tôt. Severus salua ses parents et son frère, et transplana après un dernier geste de la tête vers Elladora. Celle-ci caressa du bout des doigts son nouveau pendentif, et ressentit aussitôt une chaleur familière l'envelopper. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à faire ça, mais il semblerait que chaque fois qu'elle en éprouve le besoin, le collier lui rappellerait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

⁂

Presque deux mois plus tard, le 31 juillet, les Malefoy se préparaient à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Tout était déjà planifié : après un rapide tour à Gringotts, Lucius irait chercher leurs livres et Narcissa et Elladora les baguettes, quant à Drago, il devrait faire les retouches de ses robes. La mère et la fille rejoindront le garçon, afin qu'Elladora puisse à son tour essayer les robes, et ils iraient ensuite faire plaisir à Drago qui voulait absolument voir les balais. Drago lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de convaincre ses parents de lui offrir un balai, mais Ella savait qu'ils diraient non. Ils les couvraient de cadeaux et ne leur refusaient presque rien, mais ils respectaient le règlement. Elladora avait accepté de les suivre seulement parce qu'elle avait hâte de voir son frère être confronté à un refus.

Ils utilisèrent dont la poudre de cheminette. En quelques instants, ils furent tous quatre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elladora n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de s'émerveiller : ses parents les emmenèrent aussitôt en direction de la banque des sorciers. La fillette fut impressionnée par les gobelins, et extatique suite à leur tour en chariot : bien que leurs parents s'y rendaient souvent, ils n'avaient jamais emmené leurs enfants. Elladora avait tant de mal à cacher et retenir ses émotions que ses joues étaient toutes rouges, jurant affreusement avec le blond presque blanc de ses cheveux. Ils laissèrent Lucius prélever l'argent et remontèrent à la surface. Lucius donna assez de gallions à sa femme pour qu'elle puisse acheter les deux baguettes, et Narcissa entraîna à sa suite sa fille à travers les rues sinueuses du Chemin de Traverse.

En entrant dans la boutique d'Ollivander, Elladora ouvrit de grands yeux fascinés. Elle était passionnée par les baguettes depuis son enfance, et rêvait de découvrir tous les secrets de leur composition et de leur fonctionnement. Narcissa quant à elle, fronça le nez d'une manière élégante face à toute la poussière qui voletait allègrement entre les étagères. Un bruit léger leur parvint, et un vieil homme s'avança vers elles. Il avait des cheveux blancs en désordre qui le faisaient ressembler à un hibou et de grand yeux argentés qui fixaient la fillette comme s'ils l'évaluaient déjà.

— Bonjour mesdames... Vous venez acheter votre première baguette je suppose, Miss Malefoy ?

Elladora hocha vivement la tête, impressionnée. Ollivander fit un geste de la main et un ruban mesureur plongea vers la jeune fille afin de prendre différentes mesures. Après cela, le vieil homme marmonna seul et se dirigea vers les étagères. Elladora se tourna vers sa mère, en quête de soutien, mais celle-ci, guindée dans sa robe de sorcière élégante, était déjà occupée à veiller à ce que rien ne touche sa tenue impeccable et sa peau pâle.

Très vite, le vendeur de baguette revint avec plusieurs boîtes. Elladora sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement. C'était le moment dont elle avait rêvé si longtemps. Bientôt, elle tiendrait en main sa baguette...

— Tenez, essayez celle-ci...

Ollivander lui tendit une baguette bien droite, au bois noir, simple.

— Aubépine, plume de phénix, 30 cm, plutôt rigide.

Elladora se saisit de l'objet, mais Ollivander le lui prit aussitôt des mains en secouant la tête, tout en lui tendant une deuxième baguette.

— Celle-ci : Aubépine, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 25 cm, souple.

Mais le même manège se reproduisit à chaque fois, et Elladora entendit tant de combinaisons de baguette qu'elle commençait à se demander s'il y en avait vraiment une qui lui convenait. Quand enfin...

— Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire. Houx, crin de licorne, 25,6 cm, très souple, très efficace pour les métamorphoses et les sorts de défense.

La baguette qu'il lui tendait cette fois-ci était claire, et en forme de torsade. Elladora s'en saisit, et aussitôt, une chaleur incroyable se répandit en elle. Un sourire de joie intense se grava sur son visage, et elle leva sa nouvelle amie dans les airs, et en réponse à son geste, toutes les lumières de la pièce semblaient briller plus fort. Ollivander sourit légèrement, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Surprenant... Oui, très surprenant. Si vous étiez... Mais elle vous a choisie... Très surprenant...

Et il eut un sourire en coin à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière, qui n'y fit même pas attention, toute à la contemplation de sa baguette. Narcissa fit sa demande à Ollivander pour la baguette de Drago, paya les 14 gallions en vitesse et poussa presque sa fille dehors.

— Vieux fou, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Elladora elle, le trouvait particulièrement intelligent. Et sa passion pour la science des baguettes ne faisait que croître... Elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus pour pouvoir connaître sa baguette un peu mieux.

La petite se laissa entraîner par sa mère, qui rejoignait Drago. Devant le magasin, un très grand homme avec une grande barbe attendait devant la vitrine avec deux glaces dans les mains. Elladora le regarda curieusement. Il était vraiment très grand, au moins deux fois plus que la normale. Au moment même où ils entraient, un garçon finissait ses essayages et Drago lui dit alors qu'il sortait :

— Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des lunettes rondes rafistolées au papier collant sur le nez. Il semblait tout petit dans des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Il n'accorda qu'un petit regard à Elladora et Narcissa alors qu'elles rentraient dans la boutique, mais Elladora fut frappée par ses yeux d'un vert saisissant et surtout, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que l'on pouvait apercevoir au travers de ses mèches noires... Ahurie, elle n'entendit pas son frère lui parler.

— Pardon ? Dit-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui, encore troublée.

— Tu as vu le grand bonhomme dehors ? Ce garçon vient de me dire que c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ce doit être une sorte de Cracmol, et Dumbledore a dû avoir pitié de lui.

Elladora haussa les épaules alors que Drago finissait enfin ses essayages et que Madame Guipure s'occupait d'elle.

— D'ailleurs, tu sais qui c'était ?

— Le garde-chasse, je viens de te le dire.

— Mais non gros bêta, je te parle du garçon avec qui tu as discuté.

— Non, je lui ai pas demandé son nom. Il était un peu bizarre, mais il m'a dit que ses parents étaient sorciers...

— C'était lui, Harry Potter.

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche et se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir si il pouvait encore l'apercevoir de loin.

— Mais oui ! Ce que je suis bête... Bon, la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera il saura qui je suis, et je lui proposerai d'être mon ami. Je suis sa première connaissance dans le monde magique, c'est encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais espérer !

— Drago, un peu de tenue. Lui indiqua Narcissa, trouvant son fils un peu trop émotif.

Pendant ses essayages et l'achat des nouvelles robes de sorcier et des uniformes, Drago décida d'aller chercher sa baguette. Il revint avec Lucius, le visage déconfit, et Elladora devina que cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme il le pensait. Après cela, ils allèrent tous quatre acheter le matériel à potions. Si les deux enfants avaient quelque chose en commun, c'était bien ça : leur talent pour les potions. Leur parrain ne les aurait jamais laissé en paix s'il en avait été autrement. En regardant les ingrédients qu'il leur fallait, les jumeaux se lancèrent un sourire complice. Si ce n'était que ça, ils seraient très vite les premiers de leur classe ! Les potions les plus basiques que contenaient ces ingrédients, ils les avaient déjà étudiées. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

Après l'apothicaire, ils allèrent au Royaume du Hibou, où Drago demanda à leurs parents un hibou grand-duc qu'il nomma Salazar en l'honneur du créateur de la maison Serpentard, puis ils se rendirent à la Ménagerie Magique, où Elladora fit l'acquisition d'un magnifique chaton noir, avec des taches blanches sur l'oreille droite et l'œil gauche, et aux pattes blanches également. Elle décida de l'appeler Faon, en l'honneur du patronus de son parrain, qui avait toujours été un meilleur père pour elle que son vrai père.

Enfin, Drago les traîna jusqu'au magasin de balais, où il supplia son père par tous les moyens possibles et envisageables de lui acheter le dernier Nimbus 2000. Mais Lucius, pour une fois, ne céda pas, et Drago fit la moue jusqu'au retour à la maison, où il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec ses nouvelles affaires. Elladora, elle, remercia ses parents et se rendit également dans sa propre chambre. Elle posa Faon sur son lit, et ordonna ses livres par ordre alphabétiques avant de les ranger dans sa valise, ouverte dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle avait tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle avait commencé à s'occuper de ses affaires un mois à l'avance. Puis elle se laissa tomber à côté de Faon et se mit à le caresser. Le petit chat ronronna de plaisir et se lova contre elle. Il semblait l'avoir déjà adoptée. Elladora sourit. Sa baguette reposait sur sa table de chevet, dans son écrin. Elle avait tout pour être bien, dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle était persuadée que tout allait bien se passer, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper plus.

* * *

_Fin du 1er chapitre ! J'attends donc vos réactions, en espérant que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! Oui, il est un peu long, mais croyez-le ou non, c'est le plus court jusque là. Il fait 11 pages open-office, tandis que le deuxième en fait 23 et le troisième... n'est pas encore fini. Et oui, je suis de l'école je-fais-des-chapitre-de-50-pages-mais-il-y-en-a-que-5 xD J'imagine que je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine, et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite x) Bisous !_


	2. 2 La répartition

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ai suivi le conseil que quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont donné, et je l'ai coupé en deux, ce qui va me donner un peu d'avance pour écrire d'autres chapitres. J'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers jours, ma soeur m'a emmenée voir les Twenty One Pilots à Paris (non je ne partage pas du tout ma joie) et ça fait quand même 6 heures de route. Certes, j'aurai pu les passer à écrire, si seulement mon pc n'était pas si nul '^' Brefouille, je tiens à remercier __**onsof**__, __**Azuroo**__,__** Shadow**__,__** Serpentaresque**__,__** LambdaOfTheDead **__et __**TheProudHufflepuff **__pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait le plus grand bien. Vous assurez ! 3 J'ai à priori répondu à tout le monde le plus vite possible, sauf pour __**Shadow**__, puisque tu n'as pas de compte. Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer les persos ! ^^_

_Merci à tous, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire ! Et pour ceux qui passeront après, merci aussi ! ^^_

_C'est parti pour le moment que vous attendiez tous (ou pas), la répartition ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** La répartition**

Le 1er Septembre, à dix heures trente, les Malefoy étaient fin prêts à partir. Elladora avait enfermé Faon dans sa cage, et Drago avait fait de même avec Salazar. Bien que le chaton se tienne tranquille, le hibou ne cessait de battre des ailes furieusement, blessé dans sa fierté. Lucius lança à l'animal un regard courroucé.

— Drago, contrôle ton animal.

— Oui père , répondit le concerné d'une voix sourde.

Elladora lui jeta un regard compréhensif. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment son jumeau pouvait calmer l'animal, mais Lucius était un homme sévère. Finalement, Drago finit par faire taire son hibou, à grand peine, et ils purent, chacun leur tour, entrer dans la cheminée afin de se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾. A dix heures quarante, ils étaient tous devant le Poudlard Express, prêts à dire au revoir. Narcissa et Lucius étaient, comme à leur habitude, froids et impersonnels. Lucius s'adressa à Drago plus personnellement, alors qu'il adressa juste un signe de tête à sa fille. Narcissa, elle, embrassa ses enfants sur la joue, et Elladora en profita pour respirer l'odeur si familière et réconfortante de sa mère, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Après ces au-revoir brefs, les deux enfants se saisirent de leurs bagages et grimpèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Étant arrivés bien plus tôt que la plupart des familles, ils purent se choisir un compartiment au bout du train, où les amis de Drago les y rejoindront plus tard.

Drago soupira d'aise tout en s'asseyant confortablement sur la banquette. Il avait laissé Salazar dans sa cage, avec les valises, mais Elladora avait sorti Faon de la sienne pour le garder avec elle. Il était si petit et sage qu'elle était sûr qu'il ne poserait aucun problème. Lorsqu'elle s'installa, le chaton prit place sur ses jambes et se lova en une petite boule.

— J'ai hâte d'aller le voir, lui disait Drago, tout en observant le quai par la fenêtre. Il sera sûrement seul, et devra être reconnaissant que je veuille bien être son ami.

— Tais-toi Drago, tu me fatigues avec tes histoires d'Harry Potter... On verra bien ce qu'il se passera, mais je serai toi, j'adopterai une autre tactique. Il est clair que ce garçon est différent...

Mais Drago l'interrompit.

— Tout le monde veut être mon ami. Je suis riche, mon père est haut placé, et j'ai le sang-pur. De plus, je suis très beau.

Elladora croisa le regard de son frère, qui éclata de rire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il se moquait d'elle et secoua la tête, amusée. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Il y avait une complicité et un lien entre eux que rien ne pouvait briser. Ella discuta joyeusement avec lui de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le train démarre. Aussitôt, Drago s'interrompit en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

— Oh non, je l'ai manqué...

Au même moment, Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Gregory et Vincent s'asseyèrent d'office aux côtés de Drago, comme des gardes du corps, et les trois autres occupèrent la même banquette qu'Elladora.

— Eh Drago, on a vu Harry Potter avec un Weasley en allant ici , commença Théodore en ricanant.

Mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par Drago, qui se leva de son siège.

— Où ça ?

Alors qu'Elladora et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel, Drago sortit du compartiment sous les indications de Théodore, très vite suivi par Grégory et Vincent. Elladora soupira, se saisit de Faon qui miaula de protestation, et se leva.

— Où tu va, Ella ? Lui demanda Blaise.

— Empêcher mon frère de faire une très grosse erreur...

— Bonne chance , Ricana-t-il.

Elladora esquissa un sourire en sortant du compartiment. Heureusement, elle pouvait encore apercevoir Drago et les deux gorilles qui le suivait. Elle s'empressa alors de les rejoindre, croisant au passage une dame qui poussait un chariot rempli de bonbons en tout genre. Elle fut un instant tenté d'en acheter avec l'argent de poche que lui avait donné ses parents, mais elle préféra rejoindre Drago. Bien lui en fit, puisque celui-ci s'arrêta devant un compartiment en prenant son visage d'aristocrate. Elladora fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec leur père, mais celui-ci entra alors dans le compartiment et elle soupira avant de le suivre.

A l'intérieur, il y avait Harry Potter, reconnaissable par ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Encore une fois, Elladora fut surprise par son aspect de moldu, mais surtout par le fait qu'il paraissait très maigre. En face de lui, il y avait un garçon roux. Entre eux, de nombreux bonbons variés attendaient qu'on les ouvre, alors que des papiers jonchaient le sol. Ils semblaient avoir été surpris en pleine conversation.

— Alors c'est vrai ? Commença Drago avec sa voix la plus hautaine et traînante de toutes.

Elladora roula ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il recommençait. Et de la façon la plus stupide possible. Alors qu'il se présentait au garçon, Elladora, dissimulée par Gregory et Vincent, observait le jeune Potter curieusement. C'est vrai qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose... Mais en observant ses iris verts particuliers, elle fut saisie d'un sentiment indescriptible. Faon caressa sa joue : il était sorti de sa poche et avait escaladé ses vêtements jusqu'à son épaule. Justement, Harry répondit avec froideur à Drago, ce qui déplut à celui-ci qui répliqua cruellement. Elladora fut choquée par les propos de Drago : elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il oserait s'en prendre aux parents décédés du jeune Potter juste devant lui. Alors que les deux garçons se levaient de leur sièges et se préparaient à se battre, Elladora décida d'intervenir en tirant sur la manche de son frère.

— On s'en va Drago. Maintenant.

Son jumeau se tourna vers elle, et elle le vit hésiter. Mais le Weasley intervint alors.

— T'es qui, toi ?

Rendu furieux par le ton qu'avait employé le rouquin pour s'adresser à elle, Drago se tourna vivement vers lui et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

— C'est ma sœur, espèce de...

Mais ils ne surent jamais ce que Drago avait voulu dire au rouquin. Alors qu'il parlaient, Gregory s'était approché des bonbons et allait se servir, mais un rat sortit de nulle part se jeta sur lui et lui mordit le doigt férocement, arrachant au garçon un cri de douleur. Vincent et Drago reculèrent, et par instinct, Drago plaça un bras devant sa sœur afin de la protéger. Celle-ci affichait un sourire amusé face à la scène. Ça apprendra au garçon à s'occuper de ses affaires, et à manger un peu moins de sucreries, aussi. Gregory arriva à se défaire du rat en secouant sa main, et il sortit, très vite suivi par Vincent et Drago, qui entraîna Elladora à sa suite. Ils croisèrent alors une fille aux longs cheveux broussailleux et aux dents proéminentes, déjà en robe de sorcier, qui se précipita dans le compartiment duquel ils étaient sortis.

Enfin retournés au leur, Drago se laissa tomber sur sa banquette en grognant.

— Quel imbécile ! Choisir d'être ami avec un Weasley plutôt qu'avec moi ! Pesta-t-il, furieux.

— Tu as insulté ses parents, Drago. Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part , commenta Elladora.

Mais son frère lui jeta un regard noir, alors que Théodore et Blaise riaient. Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, Elladora décida d'aller acheter des friandises, accompagnée par Pansy.

— Profitez en pour vous changer, les garçons , dit-elle en sortant.

Drago et elle étaient déjà en robe de sorcier, n'ayant pas eu le besoin de passer par la voie Moldue. Pansy était changée également. Elles allèrent donc à la rencontre du chariot à friandise tout en discutant de leurs vacances. Pansy n'était pas très intelligente, et elle finissait toujours par ramener la conversation vers Drago, mais c'était la seule fille de son âge qu'elle connaissait.

Après avoir effectué leurs achats, elles revinrent vers leur point de départ. Le reste du trajet se déroula normalement, et Elladora arrêta de prendre parti dans la conversation quand ils se mirent à dénigrer les nés-moldus et Harry Potter. Elle commençait déjà à être fatiguée... La petite Malefoy avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour se faire ses propres amis. Il y aurait bien d'autres Serpentard qui, comme elle, ne détestaient pas les moldus.

La nuit tombait rapidement, et une voix retentit enfin dans le train pour les prévenir qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Faon lui mordilla légèrement le doigt, et Elladora prit cela comme un encouragement. Elle se sentit légèrement fébrile en sortant du train. Dans un état second, elle suivit la foule et son frère vers le grand bonhomme qu'elle avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci les emmena vers le lac, où une dizaine de barques attendaient sur la rive, et sous un concert de ah et de oh enchantés, elle aperçut l'immense château de Poudlard. Le souffle coupé, elle admira longuement les grandes tours, les hauts murs, et les fenêtres lumineuses dans la nuit. Un sourire émerveillé et joyeux se peignit sur son visage. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago, et celui-ci la regarda en même temps. Il avait la même expression de bonheur et d'excitation mêlées sur le visage, et tous deux échangèrent un regard complice . Elle monta dans l'une des barques avec son frère et Gregory et Vincent, alors que Pansy, Théodore et Blaise s'éloignaient pour en prendre une autre. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Les barques se mirent à avancer à la surface du lac. Même Drago s'était tu. Elladora ne manquait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se souviendrait de ce jour comme celui qui aura changé sa vie. Ils traversèrent un rideau de lierre et passèrent sous un long tunnel, et, enfin, ils accostèrent sur la terre ferme. Le géant rendit son crapeau à un garçon particulièrement maladroit, vérifia qu'ils étaient tous là, et frappa à la grande porte. Une grande sorcière au port altier et portant des lunettes rectangulaires ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

— Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, dit le géant d'une voix cérémonieuse.

Professeur McGonagall le remercia, et Elladora apprit que ce drôle de grand bonhomme s'appelait Hagrid. Le notant dans un coin de sa tête, elle suivit la professeure dans un hall d'entrée au moins cinq fois plus grand que celui de son manoir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs et diffusaient une lueur chancelante. Un escalier en marbre leur permettait de monter aux étages supérieurs, et quand Elladora leva la tête, elle remarqua qu'il y en avait pas mal. Tous suivirent la sorcière jusqu'à une pièce vide, un peu trop petite pour eux tous puisqu'ils durent se serrer. Elladora se retrouva compressée entre son frère et le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud. Le professeur McGonagall commença son discours pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle et être répartis, mais Elladora ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup. Les battements de son cœur étaient à présent si puissants qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Mais elle était aussi très impressionnée par la grandeur des lieux, et surtout, par le bruit que la porte en face d'eux laissait entendre. Un bruit de foule, de conversations multiples. Il devait y avoir des centaines d'élèves derrière cette porte. Elladora déglutit. Tout le monde allait les regarder passer comme des bêtes de foires...

Des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens et pressèrent sa main doucement. En levant la tête, elle s'aperçut que c'était son frère, qui lui adressait un de ses rares sourires honnêtes. Elle le lui rendit, et se sentit rassérénée. Tout allait bien se passer. De toute façon, toute l'attention serait sûrement portée sur Harry Potter. Elle reprit un visage neutre alors que Drago lui lâchait la main et que le professeur McGonagall finissait son discours.

— Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Fébrilement, Elladora remit en place son serre-tête vert, qui dégageait son visage fin. Elle prit un instant pour respirer grandement. Faon ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois, puisqu'elle avait dû le laisser dans sa cage avec les bagages, mais elle serra alors le collier que son parrain lui avait donné entre ses doigts, et une chaleur réconfortante se fit ressentir. Elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Elle remercia mentalement son parrain d'être aussi intelligent et repositionna son pendentif sous sa cape. Tout à coup, des voix et des cris se firent entendre derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. En se retournant, elle vit des fantômes traverser le mur, en pleine conversation. L'un d'eux s'arrêta pour leur parler en affichant un sourire avenant : c'était le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Mais le professeur McGonagall revint enfin dans la salle, et alors, Elladora eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Elle sortit de la salle en suivant les autres élèves, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder autour d'elle les tables remplis d'élèves plus âgés qui chuchotaient sur leur passage. A son côté, Drago levait la tête d'un air hautain. Mais elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il était aussi terrorisé qu'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une estrade, où le professeur McGonagall les aligna face aux quatre tables où étaient assis les autres élèves. Nerveuse, Elladora ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à la ronde, détaillant ses camarades de premières années, les fantômes où même le plafond enchanté représentant à la perfection un ciel étoilé. Puis le professeur McGonagall posa devant eux un petit tabouret, et dessus, un vieux chapeau rapiécé et si vieux qu'il avait dû appartenir aux fondateurs eux-mêmes. Tous se tuent, les yeux fixés sur le tissu, qui se mit soudainement à chanter, arrachant un sursaut à Elladora.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

À la fin de sa chanson, tous applaudirent à tout rompre. Mais Elladora, elle, n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle était parfaitement immobile, se disant que si elle ne bougeait pas, on ne la verrait pas.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors, un long rouleau de parchemin entre les doigts.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah !

Une fille aux cheveux blonds se détacha du groupe et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret tout en enfilant le chapeau. Elladora la regarda faire avec appréhension. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis...

— POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le Choixpeau.

La petite retira le chapeau et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à la table de droite.

— Bones Susan !

Cette fois, ce fut une fille aux cheveux roux attachés en une tresse dans son dos qui s'avança. Contrairement au jeune Weasley, elle n'avait des tâches de rousseur que sur les joues. Rougissante d'être au centre de l'attention, elle s'empressa de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête.

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Le premier élève à être réparti à Serdaigle fut Terry Boot. La première à Gryffondor était Lavande Brown et enfin, la première à Serpentard fut Millicent Bulstrode. Elladora se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, qui devait faire au moins deux fois son poids. Si elle devait passer les sept prochaines années dans son dortoir... Ce serait un calvaire.

— Granger, Hermione !

La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'ils avaient croisée dans le train se détacha des autres rapidement.

— GRYFFONDOR !

Alors que la jeune fille s'élançait vers la table la plus à gauche, d'autres élèves furent appelés. Elladora remarqua que toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, réservaient un accueil chaleureux aux nouveaux élèves.

— Malefoy, Drago !

Elladora sursauta. Son frère la quitta et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Malgré sa nervosité, Elladora réprima un éclat de rire. Il avait l'air ridicule. À peine le Choixpeau eut frôlé ses cheveux blonds qu'il s'écria :

— SERPENTARD !

Un poids sembla s'envoler soudainement de ses épaules.

— Malefoy, Elladora !

Tremblante, elle tenta de paraître digne et s'installa sur le tabouret en enfonçant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il lui tomba alors devant les yeux et lui cacha la vue de tous les élèves qui la fixaient.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

— Oh oh oh ! C'est bien curieux ça... Oui, bien curieux... Très intéressant...

Il lui semblait que le chapeau ricanait à son oreille.

— Tu es très opposée à ton frère, c'est curieux... Tu es pleine de détermination, mais aussi de curiosité et d'intelligence... Je vois beaucoup de potentiel... Mais pas d'ambition non, pas d'ambition... Je vois...

— S'il vous plaît, je veux rester avec mon frère, je veux rester avec Drago...

— Comment ? Et aller à Serpentard ? Ah ça non, non, toi tu iras à... GRYFFONDOR !

Un silence pesant se fit. La jeune fille sentit son cœur tomber comme un poids dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Non, elle voulait disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible, non... Des murmures commencèrent à envahir la salle. Parmi eux, elle pouvait entendre : « Une Malefoy à Gryffondor... Impossible ! » ou encore « Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper... »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle retira lentement le chapeau. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Tout le monde semblait stupéfié. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son frère...

— Non ! Vous devez recommencer, ce n'est pas...

— Monsieur Malefoy, allez vous asseoir.

Furieux, Drago lança un regard désespéré à sa sœur, et, à contre-coeur, retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Elladora, elle, reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret pour permettre au suivant d'être réparti à son tour. Elle se sentait vide. Que dirait son père ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Une Malefoy à Gryffondor... Elle allait être la risée de toutes les familles de sang-pur. La honte de la famille. Elle était mortifiée, mais elle respira un bon coup, releva la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde la suivit des yeux avec stupéfaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place à côté de Neville Londubat, le garçon au crapaud, qui avait aussi été envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis la répartition continua comme si de rien n'était, mais Ella sentait encore des regards curieux sur elle. Les yeux baissés sur son assiette, elle attendait juste que tout cela finisse et qu'elle puisse aller se réfugier dans son dortoir, loin des regards et des critiques. Le professeur McGonagall continua à égrener les noms. Pansy alla à Serpentard, sans surprise. Une des jumelles Patil, Parvati, fut envoyée à Gryffondor et elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ella. Et après quelques noms...

— Potter, Harry !

Un silence encore plus pesant que celui qui avait entouré sa répartition se fit dans la salle. Elladora remarqua que les chuchotements qui se faisaient entendre étaient excités, et tout le monde essayait de voir le fils Potter, qui montait sur le tabouret et mettait le chapeau sur sa tête. Il resta là de longues minutes, et Elladora aperçut, en regardant bien, que le garçon serrait le bord du tabouret de ses doigts. Intriguée, elle attendit le verdict.

— GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa suite à l'annonce du Choixpeau. Les Gryffondor s'étaient même levés de leur banc pour accueillir le sauveur du Monde Magique. Elladora, quant à elle, regardait le petit Harry Potter qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, quoique plus heureux. Il s'installa en face d'elle, à côté d'Hermione Granger, et serra la main de tous ceux qui se penchaient pour l'atteindre. Elladora se contenta de lui offrir un sourire bref, qu'il lui rendit, un peu gêné. Une élève fut répartie, puis ce fut le tour du rouquin.

— Weasley, Ronald !

Cette fois, il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Choixpeau pour se décider.

— GRYFFONDOR !

Sous les applaudissements, le Weasley alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry Potter. Enfin, Blaise fut réparti à Serpentard, finissant de démoraliser Elladora. Elle se faisait de si grands espoirs quand à ces sept années qu'elle passerait à Poudlard ! Elle avait imaginé tant de scénarios sur sa scolarité, mais jamais, dans aucun d'entre eux, elle ne se retrouvait à Gryffondor. Malgré tout, elle ne laissa rien paraître et garda l'air digne de sa famille gravé sur son visage, bien que ses doigts, cachés sous la table, tremblaient.

Une fois que le professeur McGonagall eut rangé le tabouret et le Choixpeau, et que Albus Dumbledore eut fini son bref discours (le père d'Elladora avait toujours dit qu'il était fou et qu'il ne méritait pas sa place de directeur Elladora comprit enfin pourquoi), les plats se remplirent de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Tous se jetèrent alors sur la nourriture comme si ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin, ce qui était parfois vrai. Elladora, qui n'avait pas eu faim jusque là à cause de sa nervosité, se rendit compte que son ventre émettait de petits borborygmes. Elle participa donc à la joie et l'entrain général en se servant dans chacun des plats, en gardant tout de même ses réserves et l'attitude qui convenait à quelqu'un de son rang. Des conversations débutaient autour d'elle, mais elle n'y portait pas grande attention, n'y étant pas conviée. Tous semblaient d'accord pour la laisser de côté, et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Ainsi, elle pouvait manger en paix.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor parlait avec les garçons assis à côté d'elle, et elle releva la tête quand il mentionna le fantôme de Serpentard. Pour la première fois depuis le début du banquet, elle jeta un œil à la table à laquelle elle aurait dû appartenir. Son frère était assis à côté du Baron Sanglant et semblait être à la fois très mal à l'aise et furieux. Le cœur d'Elladora se serra. Elle aurait dû être à ses côtés.

Les plats disparurent, laissant place aux desserts. Elladora vit avec plaisir une tarte à la mélasse apparaître devant elle : c'était son dessert préféré. Elle tendit la main pour se servir une part, mais elle heurta la main d'Harry Potter, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée. Gênée, la petite retira sa main aussitôt et marmonna des excuses.

— C'est rien , lui répondit le garçon avec un sourire. Tiens.

Il lui tendit alors une part du gâteau, qu'Elladora accepta avec un sourire poli. A côté d'elle, Neville racontait comment il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Son histoire d'oncle qui tentait de provoquer des accidents pour découvrir ses pouvoirs donna des frissons à la jeune Malefoy. C'était le genre de choses que sa tante Bellatrix aurait fait intentionnellement. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait que très peu connue : les Lestrange avaient été enfermés à Azkaban à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un petit cri la sortit de ses pensées : Harry Potter appuyait sa main contre son front. Intéressée, Elladora écouta la conversation entre Harry et Percy, lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler de son parrain. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne put se retenir de répliquer :

— Mon parrain , commença-t-elle d'un air hautain, adore l'art des potions. Il est le plus talentueux et le plus jeune maître potionniste que l'Angleterre aie connu jusque là. C'est un honneur de recevoir ses cours. De plus, les sorciers devraient arrêter d'avoir peur de la magie noire. La connaître n'est pas s'en servir, et il est important de savoir ce qu'il en ressort afin de s'en protéger. Ais-je tort ?

Harry haussa les épaules, continuant de manger sa tarte, mais Percy Weasley fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis préfet, ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Elladora haussa un sourcil. Elle commençait tout juste à s'échauffer.

— T'aurais-je offensé ? Ce n'était point mon intention. Cependant, en tant que préfet, ne devrais-tu pas montrer l'exemple ? Je crois que critiquer les professeurs dans leur dos ne fait pas parti des exigences de ton poste.

Le préfet rougit violemment, mais ne répliqua plus. Elladora eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était dans cette maison qu'elle était obligée d'adhérer à tout que ce que ses camarades allaient lui dire. En outre, elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils critiquent son parrain ou son jumeau.

Une fois que chacun eut fini de manger, les desserts disparurent à leur tour. Elladora ne put empêcher un long bâillement. Elle était exténuée par les émotions de la journée. Tout ce qu'elle attendait maintenant, c'était d'aller se coucher. C'était sans compter sur le directeur, qui avait encore quelques points à clarifier.

— Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Elladora ne vit pas précisément à qui ces mots étaient adressés, mais elle se ratatina quand même sur son banc en sentant le regard perçant du vieil homme sur elle. C'était très intimidant.

— Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire parti de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un éclat de rire perça le silence : Harry Potter semblait prendre ça un peu à la légère. Elladora fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un couloir devait être interdit d'accès ? Et surtout, pourquoi on ne leur disait pas la raison ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, puisque le professeur Dumbledore annonça le début du chant de l'hymne du collège. Pétrifiée, Elladora regarda autour d'elle. Il n'allait pas les faire chanter devant tout le monde ? Sans savoir l'air ni les paroles ? La jeune fille se décida à faire comme les autres et murmura la chanson du bout des lèvres, sur l'air d'une berceuse qu'elle avait dû entendre étant petite. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, et la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle tenta d'intercepter son jumeau, mais tous deux devaient suivre leurs préfets et elle le perdit de vue quand ils se mirent à monter dans les étages. Elle suivit donc sa maison jusqu'à un portrait représentant une grosse dame habillée de rose. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne regardait même pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'ils aient été arrêtés par un esprit frappeur, mais elle ne pensait qu'à son lit.

— Caput Draconis , dit Percy, et Elladora nota le mot de passe dans un coin de sa tête.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était une salle ronde, à l'ambiance chaleureuse grâce aux nombreux tons de rouges et de pourpres qui rappelaient les couleurs de Gryffondor. Percy Weasley leur montra les dortoirs, et Elladora fut ravie d'apprendre que les garçons ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans les leurs. Elle suivit alors ses camarades de première année jusqu'au premier étage, où elle allait dormir toute l'année. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit ses camarades de dortoir : Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Éloïse Midgen. Il y avait mieux, mais c'était peut-être préférable que de passer toutes ses soirées à entendre Pansy parler de Drago avec un air énamouré. Les jeunes filles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup lors de cette première soirée, préférant s'habiller pour la nuit et se coucher immédiatement. Faon roulé en boule au creux de son cou, Elladora se glissa sous ses draps avec une seule hâte : aller en cours et montrer à tous que ce n'était pas parce qu'un vieux chapeau froissé l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor qu'elle n'était plus une Malefoy.

— Quel déshonneur...

— Quel honte...

— Ses pauvres parents !...

— Et son frère, il doit avoir tellement honte de partager son nom et son sang...

Elladora chercha la provenance de ces voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui parlait dans cette nuit noire, et leurs paroles lui faisaient mal... Si mal... Elle se recroquevilla au fond de son lit, plaquant sa main contre ses oreilles, les yeux se remplissant de larmes alors que les voix se mettaient à lui crier sa honte. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et ses parents et son frère la regardèrent d'un air mauvais. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre. Avait-elle rêvé la répartition ? Son arrivée à Poudlard ?

— Père, mère, Drago... J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar...

Mais sa famille ne lui répondait pas. Ils continuaient de la regarder d'un air mauvais. Puis son père ouvrit la bouche :

— Tu ne mérites pas d'être notre enfant.

Choquée, Elladora ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis Narcissa plissa son petit nez de dégoût.

— Lucius, partons d'ici. Laissons-la seule. Elle ne devrait plus porter le nom de Malefoy si c'est pour le salir ainsi...

Et ils s'en allèrent tous deux, laissant Elladora au bord des larmes en face de son frère. Celui-ci lui adressait un regard si froid et méprisant que la petit blonde en trembla.

— Dra... Drago...

Mais son jumeau secoua la tête et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière pour sa sœur

— Non ! Non, je ferai mieux ! Ne me laissez pas, ne me laissez pas... Se mit à crier la petite.

L'obscurité reprit peu à peu possession de la chambre alors qu'un rire terrifiant se mit à résonner entre les murs. Il prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lumière verte aveugle Elladora et qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut.

Pleine de sueur, des larmes coulant encore de ses joues, la petite respira un grand coup avant de se lever pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir, détaillant son visage pointu, ses yeux gris pâle, ses cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs à la lumière de la lune, coupés en un carré parfait... Son regard s'arrêta sur le pendentif de son parrain, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, et elle le serra entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans son lit, profitant de cette chaleur familière pour s'endormir et oublier tout de cet affreux cauchemar, aidée par les câlins que lui apportait le chaton.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas mal hein *wink* J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'arrêtais pas de transpirer parce que je stressais pour Elladora et je ressentais toutes ses émotions ^^' Un chapitre plutôt intense (de mon point de vue héhé) et qui pose les bases pour la suite ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et j'espère que vous serez là la prochaine fois !_

_A la semaine prochaine ! 3_


	3. 3 Premiers jours

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que c'est pas trop dûr le travail/études/chomage :3 Voici donc le 3ème chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire autant que les autres, si ce n'est pas plus._

_Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont follow/favorite mon histoire, et toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre longtemps ! ^^_

_Et maintenant, je vais laisser la place à un chapitre encore un peu introductif, mais qui cette fois prends entièrement place dans notre Poudlard bien aimé._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Premiers jours**

Le lendemain matin, Elladora se leva de bonne heure. À cette heure-ci, toutes ses autres camarades de dortoir dormaient, exceptée Hermione Granger qui enfilait son uniforme en de petits gestes fébriles. Elle semblait murmurer des choses du bout des lèvres, et Elladora discerna quelques formules magiques . La petite blonde eut un sourire amusé. La née-moldue devait avoir envie de faire ses preuves et de montrer qu'elle était une sorcière tout autant qu'eux.

Tout en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air condescendant, la petite Malefoy se rendit dans la salle de bain avec son uniforme afin de se laver. Elle aimait prendre sa douche le matin. Certaines personnes préféraient attendre leur verre de jus de citrouille pour se réveiller, mais seule l'eau tiède parvenait à la faire sortir du léger état comateux dans lequel elle était à son réveil. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna dans le dortoir, attacha sa cape et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle aurait voulu prendre son sac et ses affaires, malheureusement elle n'avait pas encore reçu son emploi du temps. Sans perdre de temps à traîner dans la salle ronde, elle continua son chemin pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ayant une bonne mémoire, elle n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la fameuse salle, et put s'asseoir et manger tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à cette heure-là, et Elladora devina qu'il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures. Granger était aussi descendue, et elles s'étaient assises à quelques places l'une de l'autre. La solitude ne dérangeait pas Elladora, qui avait l'habitude de ne pas parler pendant les repas, puisque Narcissa et Lucius n'était pas très bavards. Bien sûr Drago lui manquait, et elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la grande porte afin de voir lorsque son frère la franchirait.

C'est après avoir fini ses tartines à la mélasse qu'Elladora vit son frère entrer. Transportée de joie, elle se leva aussitôt de la table des rouges et or. Au fur et à mesure que les étudiants se réveillaient, ils descendaient dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ainsi, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que lorsqu'elle était descendue. Mais elle ne les voyait même pas. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le visage hautain de son jumeau qui se tournait vers elle. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, elle vit le masque de fierté fondre sur son visage pour laisser apparaître un sourire heureux, si rare de sa part. Elladora ne put se retenir plus et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était au milieu de son groupe de Serpentard habituels, qui l'accueillirent froidement, hormis Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps : ils étaient quand même au milieu de la Grande Salle remplie de monde et leurs bonnes manières ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Le masque des Malefoy reprit sa place sur leurs jeunes visages, sans parvenir à effacer la joie dans leurs iris gris.

— Alors ? C'est comment chez les Serpentard ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des verts et argents.

— Comme père nous l'avait dit. Mais sans toi, ça paraît si vide , Répondit Drago, le regard triste.

Elladora serra sa main sous la table.

— Ça ne nous empêchera pas de passer du temps ensemble. Rien ne nous en empêchera.

Le petit blond hocha la tête, puis il se mit à rire en détaillant les cheveux de sa sœur.

— Tu as osé...

Elladora porta une main à ses cheveux, remettant en place son serre-tête aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle eut un sourire arrogant.

— Je m'habille comme je veux. Il n'y a aucune règle sur la couleur des accessoires, tant que je porte cette stupide cravate... Dit-elle en désignant avec un air de dégoût la cravate rouge et or nouée parfaitement sur sa chemise.

Tous sourirent. La conversation reprit sur leur soirée, quelques potins, et tout sembla revenir à la normale, comme si Elladora n'avait jamais été envoyée dans la maison du lion. Mais cela leur fut vite rappelé par le préfet des Serpentard qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

— Tenez les premières années, l'emploi du temps... Ne perdez pas de temps... Eh toi là, la Gryffondor ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elladora leva un sourcil et se leva doucement.

— J'étais avec mon frère, comme tu peux le voir. Je suis Elladora Malefoy, sœur de Drago Malefoy et fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Je suis ici comme chez moi.

— Ah oui, la Malefoy à Gryffondor... Ricana le cinquième année.

Les sourcils d'Elladora se froncèrent. Elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle et se rendit compte que Drago s'était levé également. Son visage s'empourprait lentement avec la colère.

— Tu as un problème ? T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

— Doucement gamin. Vous me faites pas peur. Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, je suis sûr que t'apprécierai d'en reparler avec le professeur Rogue... Combien de points en moins, l'agression sur un camarade plus âgé, qui plus est, votre préfet ?

Il portait un regard hautain et cruel sur eux, ce qui sembla énerver Drago, mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Elladora leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

— Je serai heureuse de raconter à mon parrain comment un aîné, qui plus est un préfet, profite de sa position pour intimider les nouveaux élèves. Qu'en dis-tu ? Préfères-tu aller le chercher toi-même ?

Le préfet poussa un grognement et s'éloigna en jetant des regards mauvais autour de lui. Elladora sourit et se tourna vers son frère.

— Du calme, Dragon. T'as de la fumée qui te sors par les narines.

— Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Protesta le garçon.

Elladora sourit de plus belle. Son jumeau détestait ce surnom, c'est pour cela qu'elle aimait d'autant plus l'utiliser. Mais son sourire se fana quand elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor.

— Je dois aller chercher mon emploi du temps... Et aller en cours. On se retrouve plus tard ?

— D'accord , soupira Drago.

Elladora hocha la tête et s'éloigna, la tête haute, le dos droit, le regard déterminé. Rien sur son apparence ne devait laisser entrevoir la moindre de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea directement vers Percy Weasley, qui distribuait les emplois du temps aux premières années. Le roux lui donna le sien et s'éloigna vers d'autres premières années. Elladora jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lundi : elle commençait avec botanique, avec les Poufsouffle. Pas son cours préféré, mais elle n'avait aucune difficulté en la matière. Au contraire : c'était une matière très importante pour les potions. La jeune fille s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir afin de prendre les manuels nécessaires à ses cours de la journée, soit botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie et potions. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les serres, à l'extérieur du château, et fut parmi les premières à entrer dans la salle. Sans regarder autour d'elle ou porter une quelconque attention à quiconque, elle s'installa devant une des tables où reposaient les plantes et attendit patiemment que le cours commence.

― Bonjour, l'apostropha une petite voix près d'elle. Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ici ?

En tournant la tête vers la provenance de cette voix, Elladora reconnu Susan Bones, la petite rousse qui avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle la veille. Ses traits se détendirent, et elle lui adressa un léger sourire en hochant la tête. Reconnaissante, Susan répondit à son sourire et s'installa en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Un petit moment passa sans que l'une ou l'autre ne parle, puis Susan se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

― La professeure de botanique est madame Chourave, c'est ma directrice de maison. Elle est venue nous voir le premier soir dans la salle commune, et elle est très gentille. Je pense que la botanique deviendra ma matière préférée.

Elladora hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre pour être polie, mais elle ne désirait pas non plus engager la conversation. Susan sembla remarquer son malaise et se mit à rougir furieusement. Mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant.

― Le professeur McGonagall est venue vous voir, elle aussi ?

Elladora pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard à sa camarade. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient remplis de sympathie et de douceur, sans aucune arrière pensée. Cela déconcerta la petite blonde, qui avait été élevée avec des phrases telles que « ne fais confiance à personne » ou encore « personne n'est réellement honnête, rien n'est gratuit ». Cependant, pour une fois, elle eut envie de remettre en cause les paroles de son parrain. La petite Susan semblait n'être faite que de gentillesse et de bonté, à l'image de sa maison.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : le professeur Chourave entrait dans la serre avec les derniers élèves. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était installé, et Elladora était donc placée entre Susan et Hermione Granger.

― Bonjour mes très chers élèves ! Je suis le professeur Chourave, et je vous enseignera pour au moins vos cinq prochaines années la botanique. J'espère que ce temps que nous passerons ensemble sera agréable et enrichissant !

Elladora hocha légèrement la tête lorsque le regard du professeur Chourave se posa sur elle. Elle la vit sourire de toutes ses dents à Harry Potter, et leva les yeux au ciel. Ça commençait bien. Et malheureusement, ce phénomène allait se répéter à presque tous les cours. En défense contre les mal, le bégaiement du professeur Quirrell s'intensifia tellement que le quart du cours était déjà passé quand il finit de faire l'appel. Le professeur Flitwick tomba de sa pile de livre et Elladora jura d'avoir vu le professeur Sinistra essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Le professeur Binns, qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, ne réagit pas. Mais rien ne le faisait réagir. Seule le professeur McGonagall impressionna Elladora : elle ne porta ni regard ni attention particulière au survivant. C'était pour le moment le professeur qu'Elladora préférait : claire, concise, juste, et sévère comme il le fallait.

Le pire de ses cours restant le cours de potion qui avait eu lieu le premier jour... C'était son dernier cours de la journée, et Elladora se félicitait d'y aller. Elle avait hâte de voir son parrain, mais surtout, c'était le seul cours de la journée qu'elle partageait avec les Serpentard, et elle pourrait se mettre en binôme avec son frère. Elle s'y rendit donc la tête haute, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, le cœur léger. La petite blonde retrouva son frère avec joie, et ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'asseoir ensemble à une paillasse, au premier rang. Tous deux sortirent leurs affaires en même temps, parfaitement à leur aise. Severus commença à faire l'appel, levant légèrement la tête à chaque nom afin d'identifier l'élève en question. Elladora, qui connaissait son parrain par cœur, put discerner la douceur dans sa voix quand il prononça son nom. Mais quand vint le nom d'Harry Potter, son regard se fit froid et dur, comme lorsque les jumeaux n'écoutaient pas assez lors de leurs cours. Elladora assista au spectacle, bouche bée. Son parrain ridiculisait gratuitement le Gryffondor, un air cruel peint sur le visage. Même Drago ricanait avec ses amis. Elladora le fusilla du regard, ce qui le coupa dans son élan.

Elle était furieuse. Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas. Certes, Severus n'appréciait pas particulièrement les parents du garçon, mais était-ce une raison ? Il était censé être un adulte, un professeur. Il avait l'autorité... Quelque chose se brisa en Elladora. Elle ne comprenait pas... Les lèvres tremblantes, elle effleura le cadeau de son parrain à travers sa chemise, en baissant les yeux. Puis elle ferma son visage. Elle y retira toutes les émotions qui pouvaient la trahir, et commença le travail indiqué par son parrain. Elle n'adressa pas un mot à Drago, malgré ses efforts pour la faire sourire, et ignora également son parrain.

Elle fut l'une des premières à sortir, continuant d'ignorer les appels de son frère. Mais celui-ci la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

― Elladora ! Tu vas pas te mettre de son côté quand même ? Il l'a cherché !

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et secoua son bras pour se détacher de l'emprise de son jumeau. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard noir.

― Je ne met pas d'un côté. Je m'en fiche de lui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous pouvez réagir comme ça. C'était tellement injuste... Nous avons déjà perdu deux points, pour rien !

Mais Drago ne réagit pas. Il ne sembla même pas désolé.

― Et je peux savoir comment il l'a cherché ? En refusant d'être ton ami ? Eh bien Drago, si t'étais plus agréable avec les gens, peut-être que tu aurais plus d'amis , finit-elle avec un regard méprisant.

Puis, tournant le dos à son frère, dont le visage prenait une jolie couleur pivoine, elle retourna dans sa salle commune, pressée de pouvoir se relaxer en lisant son livre sur les baguettes, Faon sur les genoux.

⁂

Elladora s'employa donc à s'éloigner de son frère tout le reste de la semaine. Deux jours au château et voilà que tous ses repères s'effondraient. Décidément, Poudlard lui réservait bien des surprises...

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Bien qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de Drago, elle continuait à lui parler. Ils étaient toujours à côté en cours de potions, et elle mangeait à la table des Serpentard tous les midi. Cependant, un cours vint à briser cette petite routine qui s'était installée entre eux.

Le premier cours de vol approcha, et une note sur le tableau d'affichage leur fit savoir qu'il sera en commun avec les Serpentard. Mais cela n'enchantait pas la jeune fille. Pour commencer, elle avait une peur bleue de voler. Elle n'avait jamais partagé la passion de son frère pour le Quidditch ni les balais volants. Deuxièmement, elle avait remarqué, bien que son frère tente de le lui masquer, qu'une terrible hostilité s'installait entre Drago et Harry. Et un pressentiment tenace grandissait en elle à l'approche de ce cours particulier.

Ainsi, au matin du 12 septembre, Elladora ne parvenait pas à avaler ses habituelles tartines à la mélasse. Sa gorge était serrée et ses mains particulièrement moites. De plus, elle entendait Hermione Granger raconter à toute vitesse tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges. _Elle aussi semblait redouter ce moment. Sur ces faits, le courrier arriva, et Elladora reçut comme d'habitude, une grosse boîte de FizWizBiz de la part de ses parents. Elle sourit en pensant que malgré les apparences, sa mère essayait de leur montrer qu'elle tenait à eux. Elle rangea les confiseries dans son sac et s'apprêtait à quitter la table, mais Neville reçut alors un présent particulier qu'il montra à tout le monde, elle y compris, bien qu'elle ne participe jamais aux conversations.

― C'est un Rapeltout ! La fumée devient rouge lorsque l'on oublie quelque chose. Ma grand-mère pense que je suis étourdi...

Mais il s'interrompit. La fumée blanche qui virevoltait dans la petite boule en verre venait de se colorer d'un beau rouge vif. Elladora eut un sourire en coin alors que Neville s'efforçait de se souvenir ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier. Le garçon avait oublié de mettre sa cape ce matin. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, mais elle remarqua alors que son frère se dirigeait vers eux. Il attrapa le Rapeltout de Neville, provoquant diverses réactions à table, notamment chez Harry et Ron qui se levèrent avec une mine sévère. Elladora s'avança vers son frère et lui prit l'objet des mains.

― Tu sais, tu peux demander à père et mère si tu en veux un. Pas besoin de prendre celui des autres, lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur tout en rendant la boule en verre à son propriétaire.

Tous étaient bouche-bée devant la scène. Drago pâlit, puis ses joues prirent une couleur aussi rouge que la fumée du Rapeltout, et il lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

― Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours.

― Tu n'es pas mon père, Drago.

― Non, mais je sais ce qu'il penserait de... ça , dit-il en lançant un regard méprisant à la table des Gryffondor.

Elladora pâlit. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père depuis la répartition. Sa mère non plus n'en avait pas parlé dans ses lettres, comme si le sujet était tabou. Elle avait peur de rentrer chez elle et de voir la réaction de ses parents face à leur fille et sa maison...

Sans rien répliquer de plus, elle leva la tête et tourna les talons pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs couloirs plus loin, alors qu'elle se rendait en histoire de la magie, elle fut rattrapée par Neville et Hermione. Le premier reprit d'abord sa respiration avant de la regarder avec les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

― Merci de m'avoir défendu. C'était très gentil.

― Je déteste les voleurs, répondit Elladora en continuant à marcher, espérant par cette réponse brève décourager toute approche amicale.

Mais les deux Gryffondor la suivirent.

― Comment tu te sens, pour le cours de vol de cette après-midi ? Moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y être. Je suis sûr que je vais tomber... Se lamenta Neville.

― Je n'aime pas trop voler, répondit Elladora par politesse.

― Tu as déjà volé sur un balai ? Lui demanda alors Hermione.

Elladora hocha la tête, sans la regarder.

― Moi non. C'est ça qui me fait peur. En plus, c'est dangereux.

Elladora haussa les épaules. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être très loquace, mais elle ne souhaitait pas se faire des amis à Gryffondor. Rien que le fait qu'elle y était la plaçait dans une situation délicate, alors s'y faire des amis...

― Dit.. C'est vrai que Malefoy est fort sur un balai ? Demanda Neville avec angoisse.

Elladora regarda le garçon en haussant les sourcils. Puis elle lâcha un ricanement en souriant en coin.

― Oui. Il rêve d'être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard depuis des années.

Puis, en voyant la mine de Neville se déconfire, elle continua :

― Mais la première fois qu'il est monté sur un balai, il ne faisait pas le fier. Il s'était à moitié fait dessus.

Neville lâcha un rire, ce qui fit sourire Elladora. Oui, elle se souvenait de ce jour. Ils devaient avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Drago l'avait entraînée dans le jardin, avec un balai qui devait appartenir à leur père. Il l'avait persuadée de monter dessus, elle qui était si craintive à l'époque. Pour lui montrer que c'était sans danger, il était monté dessus avant elle. Mais il avait perdu le contrôle du balai, et celui-ci s'était élevé si haut que Drago ne pouvait plus redescendre. Et il avait foncé droit dans un des if de la propriété. Leur père avait dû couper la branche à laquelle Drago s'était accrochée pour parvenir à le faire descendre sans danger. Elladora avait gardé cette profonde angoisse des hauteurs, de la peur qu'elle avait eue de perdre son frère. Drago, lui, n'avait gardé que l'exaltation et l'adrénaline de ce moment. Et son rêve était né.

La petite blonde s'extirpa de ses souvenirs lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Elle s'installa à la même table que lors du premier jour, au premier rang, au plus proche de la porte. Mais cette fois, Hermione s'installa à côté d'elle. Elladora lui jeta un regard curieux, auquel Hermione lui répondit par un sourire. La jeune fille étant l'une des seules, avec Elladora, à prendre les cours, cela ne dérangea pas la Malefoy qui savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. Ils écoutèrent donc la suite du cours précédent, sur la première guerre des Gobelins. Bien que le professeur Binns était quelque peu lent et ennuyeux, Elladora avait été entraînée par son parrain à écouter en toute circonstance. Elle était là pour apprendre, pas pour jouer à la bataille explosive.

Le cours suivant était le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elladora avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer que le professeur Quirrell, même s'il n'était pas bien méchant, n'était pas très compétent non plus. Les cours introductifs de son parrain lui manquaient. En plus, la salle de défense contre les forces du mal sentait toujours l'ail. Certains élèves racontaient qu'il avait rencontré un vampire en Albanie et que depuis, le professeur était terrifié qu'il revienne pour lui. Certains disaient encore que son turban était rempli de gousses d'ail afin d'éloigner la créature, et vu l'odeur que le professeur traînait derrière lui, Elladora avait bien envie d'y croire.

Enfin, le déjeuner arriva. Elle s'installa comme à son habitude au bout de la table, le bout le plus rapproché de la sortie, et s'empressa de grignoter quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas trop manger, ayant peur que le court vol qu'ils s'apprêtaient à effectuer lui donne des nausées, voir même des vomissements. Seulement, sa solitude fut brisée par Hermione, qui s'installa à côté d'elle, suivie par Neville, suivi par Seamus et Dean, suivis par Ron, suivi par Harry. Elladora se retrouva donc trop entourée à son goût, avec, comme lors du banquet de début d'année, le jeune Potter en face d'elle. Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit rapidement. Tous commencèrent à discuter, n'essayant même pas de l'inclure dans la conversation, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas des moindres. Après son rapide repas, elle se leva, sans s'excuser auprès de quiconque, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais digne vers la bibliothèque, dans le but de commencer les devoirs ayant été donnés le matin même. La jeune Malefoy, élève modèle, n'aimait pas prendre de retard dans les devoirs. Elle n'en prenait d'ailleurs jamais.

Mais elle fut interrompue par Drago. Le visage fermé, elle s'apprêta à l'éviter, mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras et lui adressa un regard suppliant. Incapable de résister à son frère, la petite blonde soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lui signifiant par là qu'elle lui accordait un peu de temps. Le garçon, ayant rapidement compris le message, s'empressa alors de s'expliquer.

― Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que toi même, tu méprise cette maison. Et je sais que tu aurais choisi de venir avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler... Tu me connais... Pardonne moi.

Elladora pinça les lèvres, évitant le regard gris de son frère. Il savait où appuyer pour lui faire mal. Elle le savait aussi. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse muette de ne jamais abuser des faiblesses de l'autre. Mais Drago ne l'avait pas respectée. Cela peinait un peu la jeune fille... Mais en repensant à la matinée, et à ce qu'elle avait révélé sur son frère, elle considéra qu'ils étaient quittes. Elle adressa donc à son jumeau un sourire timide.

― D'accord.

Le petit blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui attrapa la main. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, ils pouvaient donc se permettre quelques effusions. Elladora le prit alors dans ses bras, surprenant le Serpentard, qui pourtant referma ses bras autour d'elle.

― Je t'aime Dragon.

― Je t'aime encore plus. Mais ne m'appelle plus comme ça, sinon ça risque de changer !

Elladora lâcha un petit rire en s'éloignant de son frère. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Mais avant de retourner à son objectif principal, la jeune Gryffondor voulait clarifier les choses avec Drago.

― Est-ce que tu pourrais... Éviter d'embêter Londubat, s'il te plaît ? Ça ne t'apportera rien, à part des ennuis, et tu le sais.

Les traits de Drago se crispèrent brièvement, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

― C'est bien parce que tu es ma sœur.

― Et jumelle, en plus de ça ! Tu es bien chanceux !

― Tu parles...

En voyant le sourire en coin de Drago, Elladora secoua la tête tout en souriant. Irrécupérable, ce garçon.

L'heure du cours de vol arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le voulut, et il fallut se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement. Quelque peu tremblante, la jeune Malefoy cita dans sa tête tous les conseils qu'elle avait pu lire dans le livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Mais cela ne fit pas baisser son angoisse. Sa seule consolation fut de rejoindre Hermione et Neville, aussi angoissés qu'elle. Se plaçant entre les deux, elle attendit le professeur, qui ne tarda pas à venir se présenter.

― Bonjour ! Je suis le professeur Bibine, professeur de vol pour premières années, mais également arbitre des matchs de Quidditch !

― Bonjour madame Bibine ! Entonnèrent en cœur les élèves.

― Première règle : ne faites que ce que je dis ! Deuxième règle : Ne pas abîmer les balais. Compris ? En cas de chute, l'infirmière se fera un plaisir de recoller les morceaux.

A ces mots, le visage d'Elladora perdit toute couleur, à l'instar de celui d'Hermione et de Neville, et de quelques autres élèves qui devaient être aussi terrifiés. Mais la plupart, qui venaient de familles sorcières, étaient déjà monté sur un balai et avait hâte de recommencer. Dont Drago, qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir impressionner la galerie avec ses talents. Elladora surprit le regard de Drago qui fixa un moment Harry Potter, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Tout était donc toujours à propos de ce garçon ? Ne pouvaient-ils tous cesser de se comporter comme si il était un dieu ? Bien que Drago faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il détestait le survivant, Elladora devina alors qu'il tentait encore de l'impressionner et de s'en faire un ami. Bien maladroitement, et stupidement aussi, mais c'était Drago. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se comporter ainsi avec les gens qu'il appelait « amis ».

― Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Chacun de vous possède un balai à sa droite. Pour le prendre en main, il vous suffit de dire « debout » d'une voix ferme et claire, tout en positionnant votre main au-dessus. Allez-y !

Elladora soupira et imita tous ses camarades qui commencèrent à entonner le mot. A sa droite, Neville semblait demander la permission à son balai d'une voix hésitante, et à sa gauche, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de garder une voix forte. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien, puisque son balai réagissait, contrairement à celui de Neville. En levant la tête, elle vit que Harry Potter y était arrivé d'un seul coup. Le garçon, l'air ébahi, se tournait vers son ami roux avec un grand sourire. Tout le contraire de Drago qui y était aussi arrivé dès le premier coup mais qui se pavanait auprès de ses proches. Elladora leva les yeux au ciel et baissa les yeux vers son propre balai. Elle se racla la gorge, et de sa voix naturellement autoritaire, ordonna :

― Debout !

Aussitôt, le balai fusa dans sa main. Ni satisfaite, ni fière, elle se contenta d'attendre les prochaines consignes. Hermione et Neville semblaient impressionnés, mais elle trouvait cela normal. Elle n'avait pas envie de monter dessus, mais elle savait exécuter des consignes simples. Au bout d'un petit moment, voyant que Neville n'y arrivait toujours pas, elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

― Plus ferme, Neville. Tu dois le vouloir, tu es le maître.

Neville hocha la tête en rougissant, et essaya une nouvelle fois, qui fut la bonne. Tout content, il remercia la jeune Malefoy avec enthousiasme. Elladora, touchée, laissa échapper un sourire. Enfin, tous eurent leurs balais en main.

― A mon coup de sifflet, reprit madame Bibine, vous enfourcherez votre balai et vous vous élèverez à 1 mètre du sol, en frappant un coup sur le sol. Pour redescendre, il vous suffira d'incliner le balai vers l'avant. A mon signal... 3, 2...

Neville s'élança avant le coup de sifflet, faisant sursauter Elladora qui se concentrait intensément pour refouler sa peur. Le petit blond, malgré les cris de la professeure, ne parvenait plus à descendre et son balai atteignait des hauteurs vertigineuses. Bien qu'il soit assez haut, Elladora vit à son visage qu'il n'arriverait pas à descendre. Il était pétrifiée par la peur. Puis il glissa de son balai et s'écrasa au sol dans un mauvais bruit d'os cassé, arrachant des cris à la moitié de la classe. Elladora se précipita vers lui, à l'instar de la professeure et d'Hermione.

― Ça va Neville ? Lui demanda-t-elle, affolée.

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas de gémir de douleur, le visage blanc.

― Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, miss Malefoy. Vous autre, pas de balai dans les airs, c'est clair ? Si un seul d'entre vous ose désobéir, il sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire le mot « Quidditch ».

Et elle s'éloigna, les gratifiant une dernière fois de son regard jaune et perçant, soutenant un Neville tremblotant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Elladora avait porté la main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Cette chute n'allait pas arranger sa peur des hauteurs...

― Regardez ! C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, ricana méchamment une voix bien connue de la fillette.

Elladora ferma les yeux une seconde et se tourna. Drago avait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres et le Rapeltout de Neville dans la main. La blondinette soupira, s'apprêtant à reprendre Drago une nouvelle fois, mais Potter fut plus rapide.

― Donne-moi ça, Malefoy.

Elladora grogna. Pourquoi les Gryffondor avaient tant besoin de se confronter immédiatement au problème ? Pourquoi Drago avait tant besoin d'attirer l'attention de tous ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci montait sur son balai en adressant un sourire de défi au jeune Potter.

― Si tu la veux vraiment, viens la chercher !

Et il s'envola avec assurance. Potter grimpa sur son balai.

― Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas monter sur les balais !

Mais le brun ne la regarda même pas. D'un coup sec sur le sol, aussi assuré que Drago, il s'envola dans les airs à la poursuite du blond.

― Quelle bande d'idiots, grimaça Elladora entre ses dents.

Hermione soupira à sa suite. Là-haut, les choses semblaient se corser. Soudain, le Gryffondor fonça sur Drago, cherchant sans doute à le faire tomber, ce qui arracha un cri de frayeur de la part d'Elladora. Il semblait aussi à l'aise que Drago sur un balai, ce qui était surprenant puisque apparemment c'était la première fois qu'il volait, tandis que Drago s'exerçait depuis qu'il savait marcher. Et soudain, Drago lança la petite boule en verre. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Pendant que Drago redescendait sur la pelouse, le brun se lançait à la poursuite du Rapeltout. Mais il se rapprochait du sol... Elladora ferma les yeux, de peur de voir l'impact. Mais un concert de cris de joies et d'applaudissements éclata. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire plein de fierté de Potter, et tout le monde s'amasser autour de lui, admiratifs. Une voix perça la foule.

― HARRY POTTER !

Même Elladora sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le professeur McGonagall semblait furieuse, dans tous ses états. Elle emmena Potter en continuant à tempêter, laissant tous les élèves bouche bée devant la furie de la professeure.

― Tu crois qu'il va être renvoyé ? Demanda anxieusement Hermione.

― J'espère bien ! Répondit Drago.

Elladora se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre. Son frère avait un air de triomphe peint sur le visage.

― Si il l'est, j'espère que tu le sera aussi. Après tout, tu étais aussi dans les airs. Lui dit-elle sèchement.

Et elle se dirigea vers le château, très vite suivie par Hermione.

― Où tu vas ? Professeur Bibine nous a demandé de ne pas bouger !

― Je vais voir comment va Neville. Ce cours ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon.

Elladora ne reçu aucune réponse. Mais quand elle tourna la tête, Hermione était toujours à côté d'elle. La petite Malefoy sourit en secouant la tête.

Elle qui ne voulait pas socialiser chez les lions...

Le soir venu, Elladora mangeait à la table des Gryffondor. Le dîner était le seul repas où les élèves étaient rigoureusement tenus de manger à leur table. Le reste des repas, Elladora les passait chez les Serpentard. Ce soir, contrairement aux autres, ça ne la dérangea pas de ne pas être avec Drago... Enfin, peut-être un peu. Après tout, elle s'en fichait des autres Gryffondor. Sa famille comptait plus.

Elle mangea donc rapidement et rentra dans la salle commune pour avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par Faon, qui avait l'air parfaitement repu. Elladora décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir à quoi il passait ses journées. Le temps qu'elle finisse son travail, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Levant la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était attablée, elle remarqua que la salle commune était presque vide. Quelques élèves plus âgés jouaient encore à la bataille explosive et Hermione lisait un bouquin dans un coin. La jeune Malefoy rangea ses affaires et s'approcha de l'autre première année, faisant miauler Faon qui était tranquillement pelotonnée sur ses genoux.

― Ne restes pas trop longtemps, tu vas être fatiguée demain.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elladora remarqua qu'elle avait l'air un peu crispé, et qu'elle jetait des coups d'œils nerveusement vers les dortoirs des garçons. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à sa camarade et monta se coucher, son chaton sur les talons.

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, elle se leva de bonne heure en remarquant que les rideaux du lit d'Hermione étaient tirés. C'était étrange, car les deux jeunes filles avaient pour habitude de se lever à peu près à la même heure et de déjeuner l'une à côté de l'autre, à défaut de discuter. La jeune Malefoy ne tenait pas à se mêler des affaires des autres, alors elle se contenta de se préparer silencieusement et d'aller déjeuner. Lorsque Hermione se montra enfin, il y a avait beaucoup plus de monde dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et les yeux cernés. Elladora haussa un sourcil lorsque la brune s'installa à côté d'elle, posant brutalement son sac sur le banc en grommelant. Elladora eut le temps de finir ses tartines à la mélasse avant que la née-moldue n'explose :

― Je déteste les garçons ! Ils sont vraiment stupides !

― En général ou spécifiquement ? Parce que je connais de bons exemples... Grogna Elladora en fixant d'un œil noir la porte de la Grande salle.

Drago venait d'y entrer, accompagné de ses acolytes, l'air fier et conquérant. Elladora plissa les yeux. Cette attitude ne présageait rien de bon... Qu'est ce que son frère avait-il bien pu faire cette fois ?

― Harry et Ron ont enfreint le couvre-feu hier soir ! Murmura furieusement Hermione en se penchant vers Elladora.

― Si tu le sais c'est que tu l'as enfreint aussi non ?

Hermione s'empourpra.

― Oui, mais je voulais les empêcher de sortir, car ils avaient été piégés par...

Soudain elle s'interrompit. Mais Elladora n'avait pas besoin que sa camarade finisse sa phrase. Elle venait de faire le lien entre ce que lui racontait Hermione et l'attitude de Drago.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Dis le moi Hermione, s'il te plaît.

― Eh bien... Hier soir, après que tu aie quitté la table, Drago est venu provoquer Harry en duel. Il lui a demandé de le rejoindre quelque part pendant la nuit, et Ron et Harry voulaient absolument régler ça, alors ils sont sortis, et je voulais les en empêcher, mais quand je me suis retournée vers la Grosse Dame pour rentrer à la salle commune, elle était partie... Je ne voulais pas que l'on me trouve toute seule dans les couloirs, alors je les ai suivis. Et il y avait Neville aussi, il avait oublié le mot de passe... Bref, lorsqu'on est arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, c'était Rusard qui nous attendait, et pas Malefoy. Il leur avait tendu un piège, et ils sont tombés dedans... Après... Oh Elladora il faut absolument que je t'en parle, c'est terrible...

Elladora, qui jusque là avait un peu décroché de l'histoire et s'employait à pester mentalement contre son frère, regarda son interlocutrice. Elle se tordait les mains et regardait autour d'elles, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Potter et Weasley entrèrent dans la salle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment, Drago se défit de son air de triomphe et un air de colère se peint sur son pâle visage, tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers les deux garçons et fronçait les sourcils.

― Viens, allons ailleurs. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortant de leur bouche.

Hermione se saisit de ses affaires, sans avoir touché à quoi que ce soit, et Elladora la suivit. Tandis que les deux filles passaient à côté des garçons, Elladora s'employait à ignorer son frère et Hermione à ignorer le brun et le roux. Elles avancèrent dans les couloirs et se rendirent à leur prochain cours, celui de potions, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serpentard. Profitant qu'à cette heure-ci, personne n'attendait encore devant la porte, elles continuèrent leur discussion.

― On est entrés dans le couloir du troisième étage, chuchota Hermione. Il y a un chien à trois-têtes, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a interdits d'y aller !

La brune tremblait en disant ces mots. Elladora se figea. Un chien à trois-têtes à Poudlard ? Le directeur était-il vraiment si fou ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

― Eh bien, poursuivit Hermione en réfléchissant, il me semble qu'il était sur une sorte de trappe... J'ai pensé qu'il devait garder quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elladora se mit à réfléchir aussi. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup plus de temps pour en parler ensemble, puisque d'autres élèves venaient peu à peu attendre l'heure du cours. Mais cela tarauda l'esprit d'Elladora toute la journée. Que pouvait bien garder un chien à trois-tête dans une école ?

Une semaine plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Elladora décida de rassembler les bonbons accumulés par les envois de ses parents et de les partager avec la jeune fille. Au repas du matin, elle sortit donc les paquets et les présenta à la jeune fille en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

― Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir de cadeau, mais mes parents m'envoient régulièrement des confiseries, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait les partager.

Hermione rougit de plaisir en voyant les efforts qu'Elladora faisait pour être plus agréable que d'habitude. Alors qu'Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus piochaient joyeusement dans les paquets de bonbons, la jeune Malefoy se dit que c'était de moins en moins difficile de s'ouvrir aux Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, leur repas fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un gros paquet rectangulaire déposé par plusieurs hiboux devant le jeune Potter. Les deux inséparables essayaient de s'asseoir plus loin d'elles car Hermione leur en voulait toujours. Toute l'attention de la table était maintenant accaparée par l'arrivée du grand paquet. Les garçons s'éclipsèrent vite après la réception d'une lettre, très vite suivis par Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Et évidemment, par une Elladora soupirante et une Hermione maussade.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall, Drago était en train d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un balai. En déchiffrant l'expression de son frère, Elladora lâcha un sourire. Il était rongé par la jalousie ! Lui qui devait supplier leurs parents pour qu'ils lui achètent le dernier Nimbus...

― Cette fois tu es fichu, Potter, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai.

Oh ça oui, il la connaissait cette règle ! Elladora se décida à intervenir.

― Je dois bien avouer que cette fois, Drago a raison. Si tu pouvais éviter de faire baisser les points de Gryffondor...

Les cinq garçons se tournèrent vers elles. Elladora affronta leurs regards, surtout celui de son frère.

― Eh bien... Commença à lui répondre Potter, hésitant. Je...

― Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pas de bagarre n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit le professeur Flitwick, qui venait d'arriver.

― Non professeur, répondit sagement Elladora.

― Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai ! S'exclama Drago, triomphant.

Cependant, l'expression du professeur Flitwick se fit joyeuse.

― Oui, oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux lorsqu'Harry lui révéla que c'était le dernier Nimbus. Elladora se retint de rire alors que le visage de Drago rougit de colère et que ses yeux s'emplirent d'envie. Lui-même ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de briller en essayant de deviner le contour du fameux balai dans la boîte. Potter et Weasley se mirent alors à grimper les escaliers. Elladora lança un regard moqueur à Drago en passant à côté de lui, suivant Hermione qui s'élançait après les deux garçons.

― S'il n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferai pas partie de l'équipe.

Elladora ne put empêcher la jeune née-moldue d'intervenir. Son visage était rouge de colère quand elle dit :

― J'imagine que vous prenez ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ?

― Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? Lui répondit Potter.

― Oui, tu devrais continuer, enchaîna Weasley, ça nous fait beaucoup de bien.

Elladora, qui trouvait qu'Hermione avait raison, bien qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis de se mêler des affaires d'autrui, fut offusquée de la réponse du garçon. Elle vit le visage d'Hermione se décomposer avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face et qu'elle ne grimpe les escaliers à toute allure.

― J'espère que vous êtes contents.

La blondinette leur jeta un regard méprisant avant de partir à la suite d'Hermione.

Ils étaient vraiment bêtes, ces garçons.

* * *

_Nianiania, oui Harry et Ron m'énervent beaucoup au début. Pauvre Hermione '^'_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et préparez vous bien, puisque le suivant contiendra un peu d'action... Pour ceux qui se rappelleront de la chronologie, le prochain chapitre parlera d'Halloween :3_

_Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. 4 Soupçons

_Bonsoir ! Cette semaine, c'est un petit chapitre, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je vais participer au Camp Nano d'avril, du coup ça sera beaucoup mieux ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, le Camp Nano est un challenge qui se produit au mois d'avril et de juillet. Chacun choisit son objectif d'écriture, et il faut l'atteindre en un mois. Il y a aussi le Nanowrimo, mais là c'est 50 000 mots obligé. C'est plus compliqué d'un coup XD_

_Enfin bref, sinon j'espère que ça va vous et je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages, follow et favorite mon histoire. C'est pour vous que je fais ça 3_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soupçons

Les jours et les semaines continuèrent à s'enchaîner, sans gros changements. Harry Potter continuait à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor trois fois par semaines, et Elladora observait discrètement certaines séances, surtout celles du samedi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse à propos du garçon. Il avait démontré un talent plutôt spontané pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé chez des moldus, et ce dès le premier cours de vol. Et chaque samedi qui passait le confirmait : il était vraiment doué pour le vol sur balai, bien plus que Drago ne le serait jamais malgré ses années d'entraînement. Parfois, quand Elladora observait les gracieuses pirouettes que le Potter effectuait dans les airs, sa silhouette semblait se confondre avec celle d'un oiseau déployant ses ailes.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva, fatalement. Elladora n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cette fête. Les sorciers semblaient se régaler à participer à l'engouement moldu en sortant leurs plus beaux chapeaux pointus du placard et leurs plus grosses citrouilles afin de les défigurer d'un visage grimaçant. Mais elle avait toujours ressenti un profond malaise ce jour là. Généralement, ses cauchemars se faisaient plus nombreux et plus saisissants à cette période.

Toute la journée, elle se concentra donc sur les cours. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation, tout comme Hermione, et toutes deux s'amusèrent à réaliser un véritable ballet aérien avec leurs plumes, extasiant le professeur Flitwick. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un challenge côté cérébral. Elle avait envie de se pencher sur un devoir particulièrement ardu et de ne relever la tête de ses bouquins que lorsque la journée serait enfin terminé.

― Excusez-moi monsieur ?

Le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers elle, attentif.

― J'aimerai savoir si vous auriez quelques sorts un peu plus... Ardus à essayer. Je ne voudrais pas paraître hautaine, mais je trouve ceux-ci un peu simples à maîtriser.

Bien qu'un air d'admiration se peint un instant sur son visage, le petit professeur de sortilèges se composa un masque de refus qu'Elladora connaissait bien.

― Je suis navré mademoiselle Malefoy, mais le programme est le programme. Sans la supervision d'un adulte, je ne peux vous laisser pratiquer des sortilèges plus difficiles toute seule. Dans quelques années, vous pourriez peut-être rejoindre le club de sortilèges que vos aînés ont créé avec mon accord. Mais en première année, ce ne sera pas possible.

Elladora tenta de cacher sa déception de son mieux en prenant congé du professeur. Qu'allait-elle faire pour occuper son esprit à présent ? Peut-être que son parrain leur avait donné une rédaction sur les effets de tels ou tels ingrédients dans des potions... Ce serait parfait. De préférence un ingrédients aux nombreuses vertus, et qui lui demanderait quelques heures de recherches à la bibliothèque.

En sortant, elle ne vit pas non plus Hermione. Sans plus s'inquiéter, elle supposa que la jeune fille était partie faire autre chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas être accompagnée.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à se poser des questions. A midi, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Et chose bien plus étonnante, elle n'était pas non plus venue au cours de vol. Là, Elladora comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Pour qu'Hermione manque un cours, il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait un gros soucis. En demandant à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, elle finit par apprendre par Neville que Parvati avait dit à Lavande qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes. L'heure du dîner approchait justement, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y rendre, elle avait encore moins envie de désobéir au règlement. La jeune Malefoy se dépêcha donc de se rendre aux toilettes des filles.

Arrivée là-bas, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les toilettes où Hermione s'était enfermée. Des sanglots discrets s'échappaient de l'une des cabines. Elladora s'en approcha.

― Hermione, ça va pas ?

Les sanglots se calmèrent et furent remplacées par de petits reniflements.

― Ah, c'est toi Elladora... J'arrive, j'arrive...

Peu convaincue par le ton assurée qu'Hermione avait essayé de prendre, la blonde ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire.

― Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Un peu brut de décoffrage, certes.

― Je... Je ne pleure pas...

― Hermione...

Celle-ci finit par ouvrir la porte. Elladora la poussa doucement, révélant une Hermione aux yeux rougies et aux lèvres encore tremblantes. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Elladora, toute sa résistance sembla s'effondrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bien que pas très tactile envers les autres, à cause de son éducation Malefoyenne, Elladora lui ouvrit les bras, et Hermione s'y jeta.

De ce qu'Elladora avait compris, tout était de la faute de ce Weasley. Encore. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il tant sur Hermione ? Si ça continuait, il allait falloir qu'elle lui remette les idées à la bonne place.

― Les garçons sont vraiment bêtes à cet âge. Et encore plus ce Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger pour se changer les idées ? Il paraît qu'Hagrid a vraiment fait des miracles avec les citrouilles cette année.

Hermione reprit un petit sourire. Elladora ne comprenait pas pourquoi une remarque aussi stupide pouvait lui faire autant de mal.

Mais avant que les deux filles puissent faire un pas vers la sortie, une odeur nauséabonde commença à se répandre dans l'air. Elladora fronça le nez. Même pour des toilettes, ça sentait vraiment mauvais... En face d'elle, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle devint toute blanche.

― Toi aussi tu sens ça ? Lui demanda la blonde, prise de léger haut-le-cœur.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés, et c'est avec une peur palpable qu'elle balbutia :

― Là... Là... Un...

Des bruits de pas accompagnèrent l'odeur. Des pas vraiment lourds, bien plus que ceux d'un élève ou même d'un professeur. Et un grognement, si rauque qu'il semblait venir des tréfonds d'une gorge extrêmement enrouée. Elladora se figea. Elle se tourna lentement, craignant déjà la vision d'horreur qui s'imposa à elle.

Il était immense. Son corps était d'un gris sale, sa peau pustuleuse, ses gros pieds monstrueux et hérissés de piques semblaient, à eux seuls, faire la taille des filles. Elladora ouvrit la bouche, et un cri strident s'échappa de sa gorge, en écho à celui d'Hermione, alors que le troll brandissait sa puissante massue. Face au danger, les sens d'Elladora se réveillèrent et d'instinct, elle poussa Hermione dans l'une des cabines et se jeta à terre. La massue passa à un cheveu de son crâne. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La peur effaçait toute sa logique, toutes ses connaissances. Elle était terrifiée, à la merci d'un monstre gigantesque et sans pitié. Elle serra les yeux fermement et adressa un au revoir silencieux à ceux qu'elle aimait. Père, mère, parrain, Dragon...

Mais le coup n'arriva jamais. Par contre, une voix humaine et un bruit d'objet qui se brise en morceaux résonnèrent. Elle osa ouvrir les yeux et releva la tête. Le troll lui tournait le dos. Potter et Weasley attiraient son attention en lui jetant des tuyaux ou des lavabos à la tête. Bien que sa tête ne s'était pas retrouvée sous la trajectoire de l'arme, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le reste des toilettes.

Potter se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

― Où est Hermione ? Lui dit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Elladora se précipita aussitôt vers les toilettes où elle avait poussé Hermione. Celle-ci était roulée en boule sur le sol, les bras sur la tête.

― Hermione ! L'appelèrent en chœur la blonde et le brun.

Hermione était terrifié, et les grognements incessants du troll n'arrangeaient rien.

― Harry ! Appela la voix effrayée du rouquin.

Le susnommé sembla juger qu'Elladora saurait prendre soin d'Hermione, puisqu'il porta aussitôt secours à son ami. Elladora n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de cran et de stupidité qu'à ce moment précis. Le jeune Potter s'élança, et sauta sur le troll. Sa baguette brandie s'enfonça dans l'une des narines du monstre.

Tout se passa très vite. Le troll, rendu fou par tous ces cris, était à deux doigts de faire tomber le Gryffondor de ses épaules, quand Weasley brandit sa baguette et lui jeta un Wingardium Leviosa parfaitement exécuté. La massue resta dans les airs, échappant à la poigne du troll, et retomba lourdement sur sa tête avec un craquement sourd qui fit sursauter les deux filles. Et il s'abattit au sol en soulevant une montagne de poussières. Si personne n'avait entendu les bruits de lutte auparavant, ce bruit-là avait certainement alerté tout le château.

Elladora aida Hermione à se lever, les oreilles qui tintaient. Les deux filles fixèrent le corps, puis les garçons, et ceux-ci leur rendirent leur regard.

― Il est mort ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

― Je ne crois pas. Il doit être seulement assommé.

Malgré le ton assuré que le Potter voulait prendre, Elladora distingua ses jambes qui tremblaient. Le bras du Weasley tremblait également, la baguette toujours levée. Tous quatre avaient été sacrément affecté par ce... Combat. Sonnée par la vitesse à laquelle tout était arrivé, Elladora ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une seule chose : les deux Gryffondor leur avait sauvé la vie. Une Malefoy devait la vie à un Weasley ET à un Potter.

Ça, ça n'allait pas plaire à son père DU TOUT.

Alors que Potter récupérait sa baguette dans un état quelque peu morveux, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell firent irruption dans la pièce. Leurs regards survolèrent la scène. Alors que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fixait le troll d'un air effrayé, la directrice de Gryffondor fixa les garçons comme si elle allait les tuer, et son parrain... La fixait elle. Ses lèvres étaient livides, et ses yeux semblaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude. Mais Elladora savait qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il fit mine de se pencher sur le troll, puis fusilla les garçons du regards avant de s'approcher d'elles.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Explosa le professeur McGonagall, les dents serrés. Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux de ne pas vous êtres fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

― C'est ma faute professeure McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévères avec eux s'il vous plaît.

Elladora jeta un regard éberluée à Hermione, qui venait de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Son parrain avait posé discrètement une main sur son épaule, s'assurant qu'elle était saine et sauve, et elle distingua très clairement ses doigts se serrer légèrement.

― Je... J'étais partie à la recherche du troll... Je... Pensais pouvoir m'en occuper... Et... Ils m'ont... Ils m'ont sauvée.

Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle à les protéger ? Tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur Hermione, qui était blafarde. Weasley laissa tomber sa baguette. Potter avait les yeux écarquillés. Et Elladora ne savait pas quoi faire, car jamais, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Hermione serait prête à mentir à un professeur pour ces deux là.

Le professeur McGonagall fronçait les sourcils. Son attention se reporta sur la jeune Malefoy.

― Et vous miss Malefoy ?

― Je... cherchais Hermione.

C'était la vérité. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir, même si ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, mais elle ne contredirait pas Hermione.

― Vous quatre... Miss Granger, vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule. Cela coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Elladora vit Hermione trembler légèrement. Elle avait envie de crier. C'était tellement injuste !

― Vous pouvez retourner dans votre tour, si vous n'êtes pas blessée. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et détala. Le regard du professeur de métamorphose se fixa de nouveau sur Elladora.

― Je ne comprends pas très bien votre implication dans cette affaire, miss Malefoy, mais il me semble que vous vous soyez retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre miss Granger.

Elladora hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet du professeur Rogue. Hermione l'attendait dans le couloir. Elles se rendirent en silence dans la salle commune. Alors qu'Elladora allait s'approcher des victuailles, Hermione la retint par le bras.

― Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les attendre pour les remercier ?

Elladora baissa la tête. Oui, ils leur avait bien sauvé la mise. Honteuse à l'idée de devoir remercier des membres des deux familles que son père et son parrain dénigraient le plus, elle attendit tout de même auprès d'Hermione. Et lorsque les deux garçons franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle les remercia du bout des lèvres. Tous quatre semblaient très gênés, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils allèrent manger. Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Elladora commença à regarder le jeune Potter autrement qu'à travers son nom.

⁂

A partir de cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween, Hermione ne passait plus une minute sans les deux garçons. Par extension, Elladora non plus. Et elle avait droit au regard furieux de son frère chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Et bien sûr, à la haine constante d'Harry envers son parrain.

― Je suis sûr qu'il vient de l'inventer.

Harry fusillait Severus du regard alors que celui-ci venait de lui prendre Le Quidditch à travers les âges et qu'il venait d'enlever 5 points à Gryffondor. Sans compter le regard profondément déçu adressé à Elladora. Elle savait qu'Harry avait raison. Combien de livres avait-elle emprunté pour les emmener avec elle un peu partout ? Aucune règle n'interdisait ça. C'était aussi l'un des but de la bibliothèque.

― Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe. Continua le brun.

En levant la tête, Elladora remarqua effectivement que Severus boitait légèrement. Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils.

― Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal. Répondit le rouquin.

Elladora le fusilla du regard. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. C'était curieux que son parrain se soit blessé ainsi, il était normalement très précautionneux. Et vu l'attitude qu'il adoptait envers elle en ce moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui demander. C'était très fatiguant de ne pas pouvoir être ami avec qui elle voulait. D'ailleurs, Drago avait sans doute prévenu leurs parents dans une de ses lettres puisqu'elle recevait bien moins de friandises. Et alors que le mois de décembre approchait, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire une fois face à ses parents.

Le soir même, Hermione corrigeait les devoirs des garçons, Elladora finalisait le sien, Faon sur les genoux, quand Harry se leva d'un bond et annonça qu'il allait récupérer son livre. Alors que les deux autres affirmaient vouloir rester dans la salle commune, Elladora leva les yeux au ciel.

― Je viens avec toi.

Harry sembla légèrement embarrassé. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se confronte à son parrain. C'était le moment ou jamais.

― Il sera peut-être plus clément si je viens avec toi.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle des professeurs s'effectua en silence, ce qui ne gêna pas Elladora qui n'aimait pas que l'on essaye de combler les silences sans cesse. Heureusement Harry ne s'y essaya pas et ils arrivèrent vite à destination en empruntant quelques raccourcis.

Harry frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry entrouvrit la porte. Elladora, bien qu'elle n'était pas celle qui regardait par l'entrebâillement, reconnu sans mal la voix de son parrain.

― Sale bestiole. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?

Elladora se figea d'horreur. Elle vit le garçon ouvrir de grands yeux. Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais Severus le vit.

― Je... Je voulais simplement vous demander si je pourrais reprendre mon livre...

― SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry referma la porte, les mains tremblantes et s'éloigna en entraînant Elladora par la main. Celle-ci se laissa faire, perplexe par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Après quelques escaliers, le garçon la lâcha enfin. Elladora n'osait dire un mot. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, le visage blanc. Cela alerta immédiatement Hermione, qui n'avait jamais vu Elladora avec ce visage.

― Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Harry jeta un regard à Elladora, mais celle-ci baissa la tête. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient entendu, et vu, pour Harry. Mais celui-ci attira Ron et Hermione à l'écart, alors elle le suivit.

― J'ai vu Rogue se faire soigner par Rusard. Il parlait d'un chien à trois-tête... Et il semblait vraiment furieux que j'ai surpris leur conversation.

― Tu penses que... Commença Ron en pâlissant.

Le regard d'Harry se raffermit.

― C'est exactement ce que je pense. Rogue a attiré le troll dans le château pour faire diversion pendant qu'il essayait de passer devant le chien à trois-tête.

― C'est impossible, il n'essaierai pas de voler quelque chose que le professeur Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr. Rétorqua Hermione, l'air tout de même inquiète.

― Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Répondit enfin Ron, les joues roses.

Elladora n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais elle sentit qu'elle devait intervenir.

― Eh bien moi si.

Elle avait réussi à attirer leur attention. Ron la regardait avec animosité, Harry avec réserve, et Hermione se mordait la lèvre.

― Le professeur Rogue est mon parrain, et mon ami depuis que je suis née. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

― Tu en es absolument sûre ? Insista Harry en la fixant de ses yeux verts stupéfiants.

Elladora lui retourna son regard.

― Certaine.

Harry hocha la tête. Depuis l'épisode du troll, il semblait lui faire confiance. Il gardait une certaine réserve, mais le fait qu'elle et Hermione étaient aussi proches semblait le rassurer. Pas Ron.

― Et tu la crois ?

― Je ne devrais pas à ton avis ?

Ron jeta un regard haineux à Elladora, qui recula.

― C'est une Malefoy.

Elladora se sentit insultée par le ton qu'avait prit le Weasley. Il avait dit son nom presque en le crachant. N'était-elle que ça à leurs yeux ? Et même, était-ce si grave ? Sa famille lui avait appris de bonnes choses, de merveilleuses valeurs, comme le travail, la loyauté, l'honnêteté, l'ambition, la détermination. Tout ce que Ron voyait, c'était le comportement stupide de son jumeau jaloux. Ce n'était vraiment pas représentatif.

― Personne ne devrait être réduit à un nom.

Elladora tourna la tête vers Harry, qui venait de briser le silence. Celui-ci avait le regard baissé vers ses mains. Ron le regarda, puis tourna de nouveau son visage vers Elladora. Le brun fixa son regard sur son ami, et Ron finit par hausser les épaules avant de prendre ses affaires et de monter au dortoir.

― Merci. Chuchota la Malefoy.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la défende, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne cessait de se plaindre de l'attention incessante que recevait le jeune Potter, sans penser un seul instant qu'il pouvait être aussi gêné par ça. En se remémorant ce que son père et son parrain avaient l'habitude de dire des Potter, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait quelque chose du jeune orphelin. Tout le monde avait sa petite opinion sur ses parents, sur la disparition du mage noir, sur sa cicatrice, sur tout. Il était épié à tout moment depuis sa réinsertion dans le monde magique, et ça ne devait pas être facile. Il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre à ce sujet-là.

Les deux filles comprirent vite qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Elles le laissèrent donc à sa contemplation du feu et montèrent se coucher.

Après avoir procédé à sa toilette du soir, Elladora enfila son pyjama et grimpa dans son lit à baldaquin. Elle s'aperçut très vite que Faon n'était pas là. Il l'attendait toujours dans son lit d'habitude... Et elle n'avait pas envie de s'endormir seule ce soir là. La jeune fille décida donc de partir à sa recherche. Peut-être qu'il était coincé en-dehors de la Grande Salle... Rongée par l'inquiétude, elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

― Tu vas vraiment la croire comme ça ?

La voix de Ron la coupa, et elle remonta quelques marches pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

― Je pensais ce que j'ai dis, Ron.

― Mais ?

Le cœur d'Elladora battait à tout rompre. Elle ne voulait pas écouter leur conversation, mais ils parlaient d'elle...

― Mais je veux en être sûr. Il est forcément aller voir le chien. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas voler cette chose, mais... Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il est louche.

― Je suis d'accord avec toi.

― Mais on ne doit plus en parler devant Elladora.

― Tu peux me faire confiance pour ça... Moi c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance.

La petite blondinette ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas être acceptée aussi facilement, mais ça restait très douloureux.

Renonçant à retrouver Faon, elle décida de remonter se coucher. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en entendre plus.

* * *

_Eheh, ça bouge un peu là ? :3 J'ai trop aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire._

_Je vous obligerai pas (comme si je pouvais) mais une petite review etc ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Disons que ça motive ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous plaît et vous déplais, si je pouvais changer quelque chose, etc._

_Bisous et la semaine prochaine !_


	5. 5 Le match de Quidditch

_Hellooooo everybody ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre d'avril, et aussi le premier chapitre écrit entièrement lors du camp Nano ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences, je l'ai écrit en deux jours :x Comme quoi, c'est une bonne chose que je participe au camp nano cette année héhé ^^' Enfin bref j'ai improvisé deux scènes dans ce chapitre, et au final il me convient mieux comme ça._

_Désolée pour le chapitre très court et pas terrible de la semaine dernière, celui-là devrait compenser ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos retours, et bienvenue à toutes les personnes qui commencent ma fanfiction ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 5 vous plaira à tous ! 3_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Le match de Quidditch

Le lendemain matin, Elladora se leva plus que tôt que d'habitude. Elle se doucha, se brossa les dents et s'habilla en silence, maussade en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait surprit entre les deux garçons. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Les mots ne cessaient de tourner sans fin dans sa tête.

Trop Gryffondor pour les Serpentard, trop Malefoy pour les Gryffondor... Décidément, elle n'avait donc sa place nul part.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et alla déjeuner à l'écart, seule. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à répondre aux remarques, même insignifiantes. La jeune fille se dépêcha donc de manger et parvint à sortir avant l'affluence.

Dehors, l'air était frais. Elladora ressera son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une grosse voix affable.

― On se promène seule avant le grand match ?

La petite blonde tourna la tête pour découvrir Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec lui depuis le début de l'année, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient il lui disait bonjour et il était l'une des seules personnes de l'école à ne pas lui avoir fait de remarque sur sa répartition. Elladora eut un petit sourire, cherchant à cacher sa peine.

― On étouffe un peu dans la Grande Salle, et je suppose que ce sera pareil dans les gradins une fois qu'ils seront remplis. Je profite de ma brève tranquillité.

Hagrid hocha la tête et désigna sa cabane d'un signe de tête.

― Il commence à faire froid. Tu veux venir te réchauffer avec un thé ?

Elladora prit un instant pour réfléchir, mais sa politesse l'emporta sur son envie d'être seule.

― Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée à la l'immense table, elle se débarassa de sa cape et de son écharpe. La cabane du garde-chasse était chauffée par un feu doux dans la cheminée, et il y faisait suffisamment bon pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise. Hagrid s'affaira à préparer du thé en silence, alors Elladora en profita pour observer la maison. Tout les meubles étaient immenses, en pierre brut, et la jeune fille ne serait pas étonnée si on lui disait que l'homme les avait fait lui-même. L'habitacle était séparé en deux pièces, mais pas par un mur. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait apercevoir un lit de la taille d'Hagrid et des tonneaux de différentes tailles. Dans la première pièce, où elle était, des ustensiles de cuisine côtoyaient des peaux et d'autres morceaux de bêtes au plafond. Le chien du garde-chasse s'était allongé aux pieds d'Elladora dès qu'elle était entrée, et elle s'appliquait à éviter sa grosse tête baveuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de dégouliner de bave de chien, non merci.

Une fois le thé prêt, Hagrid le servit dans deux tasses, et Elladora fut soulagée de voir que la sienne était d'une taille normale. Etonnamment, son thé était plutôt bon, et le liquide la réchauffa alors qu'il coulait dans sa gorge.

― Alors petite, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Elladora se mordit la lèvre. Les deux yeux brillants d'Hagrid la scrutèrent, et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait sûrement détecté sa tristesse dès qu'il l'avait vue marcher seule. Cette invitation était sûrement un piège destiné à la mener à se confier. Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, elle n'avait pas envie de se taire plus longtemps.

― C'est Harry et Ron. Ce Weasley, il... Il n'a pas confiance en moi. J'ai surpris leur conversation hier soir, je cherchais mon chat, et je les ai entendu parler de moi... Ils se méfient seulement parce que je suis une Malefoy. C'est injuste ! Mes parents et mon parrain m'ont aussi raconté pleins de choses sur les Weasley et les Potter, et pourtant j'ai décidé de les côtoyer et de voir par moi-même ce qu'il en était. Mais eux... Eux ils s'en fichent royalement. Ils critiquent sans cesse les Serpentard, mon frère, mon parrain, mais ce sont eux qui font des amalgames et qui rejettent les autres sur la base de simples stéréotypes !

La petite Gryffondor prit une grande gorgée d'air. C'était passé ! Elle était si soulagée qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

― Je vois. C'est mieux dehors que dedans hein ?

L'homme lui souriait honnêtement, et elle lui rendit son sourire. Qui se fâna légèrement en repensant au reste.

― Je me faisais tellement d'espoir sur Poudlard, sur la vie que j'aurai ici, les amis que je me ferais... Tout était déjà tracé. Mais dès mon arrivée, ce stupide Choixpeau décide de m'envoyer dans une autre maison que celle de tout mes ancêtres, et tout part en vrille. Et à partir de là je... Je change, et je commence à apprécier cette nouvelle vie, ces nouveaux amis, mais apparemment eux non... Et c'est si...

― Comme si t'étais sur la frontière entre deux mondes.

Elladora leva le regard et fixa le grand homme avec étonnement. C'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Hagrid soupira.

― Ecoute... Je sais pas si ça peut te soulager d'entendre ça, mais je comprends. Je me suis senti comme ça toute ma vie. Trop grand pour les humains, trop petit pour les...

Son visage devint rouge et il se racla la gorge.

― Enfin bref. Il faut que tu sache, Poudlard est le seul lieu au monde où tes origines n'ont pas d'importance. Ce que tu es maintenant, si. Depuis des générations, l'école a été la maison de beaucoup d'élèves qui se sont sentis exactement comme toi. Et elle peut être ta maison aussi, si tu lui donnes cette chance.

Pas convaincue, Elladora baissa les yeux sur son thé. Elle était quand même déchirée entre sa famille et ses amis... Entre qui elle devait être, et qui elle était vraiment. Mais Hagrid continua :

― Tu sais, y'a pas si longtemps, y'avait un jeune comme toi. Toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard. Et lui a été réparti à Gryffondor.

Elladora ouvrit de grand yeux.

― Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hagrid sourit. Son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il continuait à raconter.

― Il s'est fait des amis à Gryffondor. D'excellents amis. Ils sont restés collés ensemble même après avoir obtenu leurs ASPICs. Ils ont évolué ensemble. Sa famille lui a tourné le dos parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à qui ils voulaient qu'il soit, mais ses amis étaient là pour lui. Toujours. Il a fini par prendre ses propres décisions et est parti de chez lui.

Elladora n'était pas sûre de tout apprécier dans cette histoire. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que sa famille allait la renvoyer de chez elle ?

― Dans la vie, on choisit pas sa famille. Mais à Poudlard, on a la chance de pouvoir se choisir une famille qui sera toujours là pour nous. Le choixpeau ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en penses ? Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard.

Elladora fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Hagrid l'interrompit.

― Tu voulais peut-être y aller, mais seulement pour être avec ton frère et faire plaisir à tes parents. Mais c'est ta vie. Et tu dois t'occuper de ton propre bonheur.

Elladora finit son thé en réfléchissant aux sages paroles du garde-chasse.

― Et pour les garçons ?

Hagrid sourit.

― Ils finiront par comprendre. Si tu leur explique. Confronte-les. Ouvre toi aussi, si tu veux qu'ils aient confiance en toi. A onze ans, certains garçons sont pas très malins. Mais Harry et Ron ne sont pas méchants. Ron a été élevé comme toi, dans une famille avec des principes, certes pas les mêmes que les tiens, mais quand même. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous voulez bien le croire.

Elladora grimaça, ce qui fit rire Hagrid.

― Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas louper le match. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, c'est le premier match d'Harry et je veux pas louper ça.

Elladora hocha la tête. Alors qu'ils sortaient et se dirigeaient ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch, Elladora voulut cependant lui poser une dernière question.

― Monsieur Hagrid...

― Juste Hagrid.

― D'accord. Hagrid, qui est ce garçon dont tu m'as parlé ?

Hagrid sourit malicieusement dans sa barbe. Ses oeils brillèrent, et il tourna la tête vers le terrain de Quidditch, où les gradins se remplissaient petit à petit.

― Ce garçon s'appelait Sirius Black. Et son meilleur ami était le père d'Harry, James.

Elladora fut si surprise qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle s'était sentie si proche de lui dans le récit d'Hagrid ! Leur histoire était la même. Mais ce Black... Ce même homme envers qui son parrain ressentait une haine tenace. Cet homme qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis. Qui était à l'origine de la mort des Potter et qui croupissait à Azkaban en ce moment même. Elle avait ressenti une profonde connexion avec cet homme...

Elle frissonna et se tut, le visage fermé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hagrid voit ce qu'elle ressentait sur son expression.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les gradins, et Elladora vit Hermione leur faire de grands signes, à côté de Ron. Cela fit sourire Elladora. Ils les rejoignirent en haut, et sitôt qu'Elladora s'asseyait près d'Hermione, celle-ci lui sautait dans les bras.

― Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude ? T'as pas déjeuné ?

Elladora sourit et repoussa la jeune fille doucement.

― Désolée Hermione. J'ai...

Elle croisa le regard de Ron et détourna les yeux.

― J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjeuné.

― Elle était avec moi, Hermione.

Hermione sourit, rassurée, avant de se tourner vers le terrain.

― Ils vont pas tarder à sortir. J'espère qu'Harry va bien, il a pas mangé ce matin...

Elladora leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Hermione se comportait vraiment comme une maman poule parfois.

― Maintenant ! Cria Ron.

Au même moment, les joueurs de Quidditch des deux équipes sortirent de leurs vestiaires, et Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Hermione brandirent une bannière rouge où étaient inscrits les mots « Potter président » en lettres brillantes. Elladora se sentit gagnée par l'enthousiasme et la joie des supporters, jusqu'à ce que les équipes prennent leur envol. Le vert contre le rouge. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. A l'autre bout du terrain, elle jurerait voir Drago la fixer. Elle baissa la tête. Soudain, des exclamations explosèrent partout autour d'elle. Gryffondor avait marqué le premier but. Elle se reconcentra sur le match. Elle n'était pas très fan du Quidditch, et pourtant... Pourtant, à chaque passe des joueurs, chaque cognard envoyé, quand la foule se soulevait ou criait d'allégresse, elle se vit crier avec eux, sourire et râler avec eux. Elle se rendit compte que le sport était bien plus qu'un jeu. C'était l'occasion de se regrouper sous un même but, gagner. De ne faire plus qu'un pour sa maison. Elle faisait parti de ce groupe, en ce moment même.

Tout le monde retint son souffle quand Harry et l'attrapeur de Serpentard se mirent à courser le vif d'or. Seuls les Serpentard rièrent et applaudir le capitaine des verts et argents lorsque celui-ci bloqua le jeune attrapeur violemment.

― Il a pas le droit ! Se surprit à crier Elladora, furieuse.

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à crier à la faute, furieux. Autour d'elle, Ron et Hagrid discutaient des règles.

― On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs au Quidditch...

― Ils devraient changer les règles. Harry aurait pu être blessé. Asséna Hagrid, inquiet.

Elladora suivit son regard. Harry avait l'air de bien s'en être sorti. Il était toujours très à l'aise sur un balai, et son altercation avec Flint n'avait pas l'air de changer ça. Heureusement, les Gryffondors eurent le droit à un penalty pour cette faute et le jeu reprit. Soudain, Elladora fronça les sourcils. Elle avait continué à suivre les progrès d'Harry, les autres joueurs ne l'intéressant que très peu, lorsque le balai du garçon avait fait une embardée bizarre.

― Hermione, Hagrid, Harry a un problème avec son balai ! Les prévint-elle.

― Tu es sûre Elladora ? Lui demanda Hagrid en fixant Harry avec ses jumelles. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose.

Mais Elladora était sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait suffisamment observé le jeune Potter en entraînement pour savoir que son balai ne lui avait _jamais _échappé.

― J'en suis persuadée. Harry est un joueur émérite, malgré son peu d'expérience. Il ne fait qu'un avec le balai. C'est pas normal !

Pourtant, le garde-chasse n'était pas convaincu. Hermione se mit à se ronger les ongles en regardant le balai d'Harry faire de plus en plus de choses étranges. Harry continuait à essayer de prendre le contrôle de son balai, mais celui-ci montait de plus en plus.

― Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Dit Elladora, en fixant Ron.

Celui-ci la fixait déjà avec un air étrange dans le regard. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et tenta de canaliser sa peur. Elle n'entendait même plus les acclamations et exclamations de la foule, seulement le bruit de son propre cœur qui battait la chamade. Soudain, le Nimbus 2000 eut un sursaut plus violent que les autres et Harry fut éjecté de son balai. Elladora laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse, les deux mains sur la bouche, mais le garçon avait réussi à se rattraper in extremis au manche d'une seule main.

― Vous croyez que le balai a prit un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ? Demanda Seamus.

― Impossible, il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000. Répondit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione arracha les jumelles des mains d'Hagrid et les pointa sur la tribune des professeurs. Elladora, qui arrivait à la même conclusion, pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Hagrid avait bien précisé aucun élève. Ce qui ne laissait planer le doute que sur une seule tribune. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'allaient dire ses amis...

― C'est Rogue ! Regardez !

Elle leur passa les jumelles à tour de rôle, et bien qu'Elladora brûlait d'envie de défendre son parrain, elle dut admettre qu'il avait l'air tout à fait coupable. Il fixait Harry, ses lèvres se mouvant rapidement et sans répit. Et n'était-il pas un maître des arts sombres ?

― Non... Murmura-t-elle alors que ses amis décidaient quoi faire.

Elle ne vit pas Hermione s'éclipser. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Même si il le détestait lui, et ses parents, il n'oserait pas tuer un enfant... Si ? En quête de preuves supplémentaires, son regard se fixa sur chacun des professeurs. Tous fixaient Harry, bien évidemment, puisqu'il était sur le point de tomber de son balai, mais c'était plutôt de manière inquiète. Severus avait un air intense et concentré peint sur le visage. Il jetait clairement un sort. Soudain, son regard enregistra une nouvelle information. Un autre professeur fixait Harry différemment des autres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait, celui qu'elle fixait tombait à la renverse sur son banc et la cape de Severus s'enflamma.

― Neville, regarde ! Elle a réussi !

Elladora tourna immédiatement ses jumelles sur Harry, qui regrimpait sur son balai, les jambes encore tremblantes. La jeune fille laissa tomber son bras, et Hagrid s'empressa de lui reprendre les jumelles. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière elle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait eu si peur... Et elle était tellement... Tellement énervée contre... Contre tout le monde ! Mais surtout contre son parrain, qui faisait tout pour paraître le plus antipathique possible aux yeux de tous, ce qui en faisait un coupable idéal pour ces Gryffondors crédules. Mais elle, elle avait une meilleure idée...

Elle se releva, les yeux brillants, et quitta les tribunes en vitesse. Personne ne porta attention à elle, la petite Gryffondor, alors que le si jeune attrapeur venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Les hurlements de joie ou de déception fusèrent de partout et cachèrent son départ.

Elle allait mener sa petite enquête, et tant pis si personne ne la croyait pour le moment. Elle trouverait des preuves.

⁂

― C'était Rogue ! On l'a vu, il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai, ses lèvres arrêtaient pas de bouger... Affirma Ron, le regard furieux.

― Allons, ce sont des bêtises. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ? Demanda Hagrid en remplissant leurs tasses.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aussitôt partis prendre le thé chez Hagrid, échappant à l'engouement général et aux cris de Flint, outré qu'attraper un vif d'or avec la bouche compte. Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard.

― Eh bien... Nous pensons que Rogue a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois-têtes à Halloween. Commença Harry. Je l'ai vu dans la salle des professeurs, avec Elladora. Il était blessé. Et je l'ai clairement entendu dire « le chien à trois-têtes ».

― Il voulait voler ce que le chien gardait ! Répliqua Ron avec animosité.

― Ou, continua Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard, il voulait faire autre chose. Nous n'en savons rien.

Un bruit de ferraille résonna. Hagrid en avait lâché sa théière. Le liquide se répandit sur le sol et Crockdur vint le renifler paresseusement.

― Vous avez vu Touffu ? S'exclama-t-il.

― Touffu ?

― C'est mon chien. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière, et Dumbledore me l'a emprunté pour garder...

― Garder quoi ? Demanda avidement Harry.

Mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Le visage d'Hagrid se referma soudainement.

― Ce ne sont pas affaire, ce sont uniquement celles du professeur Dumbledore et de Nicolas Flamel, alors vous feriez mieux de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde.

― Nicolas Flamel ? Répéta Hermione. Le célèbre alchimiste ?

Hagrid semblait furieux contre lui-même.

― Oubliez ça ! Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois. Vous commencez à vous mêler des affaires des autres, et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. En plus, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter d'accuser Rogue. Ce n'est pas gentil ni envers lui, ni envers Elladora.

Les trois enfants devinrent très silencieux. Fier de son effet, Hagrid reprit confiance et continua :

― Elle est venue me parler, vous savez. Elle était au bord des larmes. Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer ce qu'elle vit ? Séparé de sa famille, harcelée par ses camarades qui n'essaient même pas de la connaître pour qui elle est, et maintenant même ses amis ne croient pas en elle.

― Je suis pas son ami. Marmonna Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude d'Hermione.

― Essayez d'être sympa avec elle, vous voulez ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, à contre cœur pour Ron. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son thé, l'air coupable, et Harry observa pensivement Hagrid.

Pendant ce temps, Elladora fouillait dans pleins de livres ouvert autour d'elle. Pour prouver ce qu'elle voulait prouver, c'est-à-dire, l'innocence de son parrain, elle devait d'abord déterminer ce qui se cachait sous cette trappe. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore prendrait la peine de cacher au sein même de son école, gardé par un cerbère ?

Elle était en train de chercher dans un livre listant les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, en quête d'informations sur Dumbledore (qui bizarrement n'avait pas encore de biographie), quand son frère s'installa face à elle.

― Tu fais quoi ?

― Rien. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux des fines lignes.

Drago plissa les yeux, soupçonneux, mais ses recherches pouvaient très bien passer pour quelque chose d'anodin, alors il laissa tomber.

― C'est plutôt compliqué de te parler en tête à tête depuis que t'es ami avec des sang-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang.

― Drago ! Chuchota furieusement Elladora en le fusillant du regard. Commences pas à parler comme père. Ça te va pas du tout.

Le regard de Drago se rafermit.

― Mais c'est comme ça que sont les choses Elladora, tu devrais l'accepter. Seule la pureté du sang compte. Et ces gens avec qui tu fricote sont impurs.

Les yeux d'Elladora se plissèrent.

― C'est pour insulter mes amis que tu es venu me parler ?

Un instant, Drago gonfla sa poitrine, prêt à répliquer avec arrogance, mais il soupira et toute son attitude changea. Son regard se fit triste et ses épaules se baissèrent. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur avec hésitation, comme si cela allait le brûler.

― Tu me manques.

Elladora eut envie d'éclater en sanglot et de se jeter dans ses bras. Il lui manquait aussi bien sûr, terriblement. Elle n'aimait pas être fâchée contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à sa famille comme ça... Surtout quand ceux pour qui elle le faisait s'en fichaient royalement d'elle.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son jumeau et lui sourit. Il lui répondit, et son regard se fit plus brillant.

― Je suis désolé. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Cela les fit sourire de plus belle. Elladora savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup à son frère pour ravaler sa fierté, et en peu de temps il s'était déjà excusé plusieurs fois auprès d'elle. C'était son tour.

― Moi d'abord. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé de côté. C'était stupide. Je pensais... Je pensais que je pourrais essayer de me faire une place à Gryffondor. Il faut croire que non... Murmura-t-elle.

Drago serra sa main.

― Si ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ont eu la meilleure personne au monde dans leur maison, alors ils sont vraiment bien plus stupides qu'il n'y paraît.

Elladora eut un sourire un peu triste. Les petits mots et les petites attentions de son frère lui avaient manqué. Comment ferait-elle sans lui ? Drago se leva du banc en face et vint s'installer à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il s'écarta avec un sourire.

― Tu vas me dire honnêtement ce que tu fais maintenant ?

Elladora grimaça. Pas si dupe. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Elle avait une totale confiance en son frère, encore plus qu'en Severus. Il était son jumeau. Si il y avait bien une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, c'était lui. Elle décida donc de tout lui raconter. Le chien à trois-tête et la trappe qu'il gardait, la conversation qu'Harry et lui avaient surpris entre Severus et Rusard, et ce qu'elle avait vu dans les gradins.

Drago réfléchit.

― Evidemment, c'est plus facile de penser que notre parrain est coupable. Si l'avis de ces idiots compte tant pour toi, je vais t'aider à chercher.

― Merci Dragon.

Le petit blond grimaça à l'entente du surnom mais ne dit rien et se plongea dans un livre. Elladora le contempla un instant. Avoir son frère à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle se sentait à la maison.

* * *

_Oui, j'avais complètement oublié Drago dans chapitre précédent... Certes ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout la scène avec Hagrid ^^ (Qui avait deviné qu'il parlait de Sirius ? héhé) Dès que j'ai créé le personnage d'Ella, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle serait proche d'Hagrid. Ils peuvent tout à fait se comprendre quoi._

_Enfin bon, Drago commence à se mêler des affaires du Golden Trio et on va commencer à dériver du plot original héhé ! J'espère que vous êtes tout aussi excités que moi :3_

_Allez, des bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. 6 Les vacances de Noël

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que votre vie est belle, tralala... Je suis très la joie parce qu'un magasin HP vient d'ouvrir dans la ville où j'habite. Je pleure tellement c'est beau. Et cher. TRES CHER. Parfois j'essaie d'imaginer ce que ça fait dans la tête des commerçants et ça donne quelque chose du genre : "Venez, on met une étiquette hp sur un truc qui vaut 2€ et on le vends 20 héhéhéhéhéhéh" rire maléfique compris. xD Enfin bref, je suis contente de vous retrouvez aussi cette semaine, après 2 semaines de camp nano dont une pause qui m'a mise bien en retard ! ^^ Je l'avoue, Reflets n'est pas le projet qui me hype le plus en ce moment mais maintenant que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles je vais abandonner en si bon chemin ! Alors hauts les coeurs !_

_Bon, comme d'habitude je remercie infiniment les personnes qui ont mis en favori et/ou suivi mon histoire, et encore plus ceux qui en ont profité pour laisser une review, les grands, les magnifiques **LambdaOfTheDead**, **TheProudHufflepuff**, **Azuroo**, **Rayan du Griffoul**, et **Shadow**, toujours présents depuis le premier chapitre yay ! *applaudissements*_

_Pour clôturer cette note bien trop longue, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour au Manoir des Malefoy, puisse le sort vous être favorable ! (aie le copyright)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Les vacances de Noël

Après le mois d'octobre et celui de novembre, décembre arriva et avec lui, les vacances de Noël. Plus les jours passaient, plus Elladora se réveillait en pleine nuit d'un cauchemars, parfois même en criant. Hermione était toujours là pour la réconforter, et Elladora commença à se sentir coupable des cernes qui ornaient les yeux de son amie. Le retour au manoir des Malefoy l'angoissait. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Seule sa mère lui envoyait des lettres et des cadeaux régulièrement, bien que moins souvent qu'à Drago. Ses écrits se voulaient réconfortants, mais la petite savait qu'elle allait en baver.

Depuis le match de Quidditch, elle n'avait pas trop reparlé à Ron et Harry. Ceux-ci s'étaient excusés, ainsi qu'Hermione (bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment à le faire), mais la petite blonde savait discerner un mensonge, d'autant plus quand la personne ne savait pas mentir. Et elle avait bien vu que Ron avait plutôt envie de lui cracher des mots venimeux plutôt que réconfortants. Il s'était mis à l'ignorer, puis l'éviter, et Harry, qui était bien plus proche de Ron que d'Hermione et Elladora, le suivait. Il ne l'ignorait pas, mais il ne lui parlait plus si Ron était à proximité. Elle le comprenait. Le Weasley était son premier ami au château, sans lui il devait se sentir seul. Et puis, sinon il serait obligé de traîner tout le temps avec les deux filles, ce qui ne le ravissait pas plus que ça. Elladora ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Envers le jeune Weasley, par contre... Au début, Elladora avait été triste de voir son comportement changer. Puis sa tristesse s'était muée en colère, et maintenant les deux enfants s'ignoraient à cœur joie. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas beaucoup Hermione, qui appréciait tout de même les garçons. Elle restait de son côté bien sûr, mais Elladora savait qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux lorsque Elladora retrouvait Drago. C'est-à-dire tous les midis, en cours de potions et le vendredi après-midi, qu'ils passaient à la bibliothèque. Cela ravissait tout le monde : Ron ne voyait pas Elladora, Harry pouvait rester avec Ron, Hermione pouvait voir les garçons, et Drago pouvait voir Elladora.

Oui, Drago surtout était vraiment heureux de la situation. Moins elle passait du temps avec les Gryffondor, plus il était de bonne humeur. Il la soutenait lorsqu'elle était triste bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'elle était plutôt rongé par la rage, il ne se retenait pas pour la cultiver. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par se contenter de piques envers Ron, et quelques unes au sujet d'Harry et de la famille Weasley, et Elladora ne le reprenait même plus. Du moment qu'il arrêtait d'embêter Neville et Hermione... Et puis, elle était certaine que si son jumeau et sa meilleure amie arrivaient à dépasser leurs préjugés, ils s'entendraient bien. Tous deux étaient très studieux et fidèles, chacun à leur façon.

Bien vite, toute la propriété de Poudlard se couvrit de neige immaculée. Des batailles de boule de neige se déclenchèrent un peu partout, même dans les couloirs, au plus grand désespoir de Rusard et à la plus grande joie de Dumbledore. Elladora pouvait jurer qu'elle l'avait vu en démarrer une avec les jumeaux Weasley.

En ce qui concernait ses recherches... Et bien, elles avançaient. Doucement, mais quand même. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit que cela avait avoir avec Nicolas Flamel, Elladora épluchait aussi chaque livre qu'elle pouvait trouver sur lui. Soit très peu. Elle avait demandé à Madame Pince si il y en avait plus... La réponse était oui, dans la réserve. Et Elladora n'avait aucune raison d'aller dans la réserve. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander un mot avec comme motif « cherche ce qu'il y a sous la trappe, gardé par le chien à trois-tête, dans le couloir formellement interdit aux élèves. ». A moins qu'elle aie vraiment envie d'aller en retenue. Voire d'être renvoyée.

Bref, tout stagnait à Poudlard. Et elle paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver face à son père.

Malheureusement, la machine à voyager dans le temps n'avait pas encore été inventée, et le temps continua de filer à toute vitesse, bien évidemment. Le jour de partir arriva, et Elladora passa tout le voyage dans le train avec Hermione, puisque Ron et Harry restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Les deux filles profitèrent de ces heures pour discuter et rire de tout leur saoul, conscientes qu'elles ne pourraient ni se voir, ni se parler pendant les vacances.

Elladora était gênée de devoir cacher son amitié avec la née-moldue, mais si son père l'apprenait elle passerait sûrement les deux semaines de vacances enfermée dans sa chambre sans manger.

Elle eut le droit à un peu de répit puisque Lucius ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se déplacer pour aller chercher ses enfants. Seule Narcissa accueillit les jumeaux, le visage fermé en un masque d'indifférence. Quand Elladora s'approcha d'elle, refluant sa tristesse péniblement, elle serra son épaule en une étreinte discrète mais que la jeune fille savait bienveillante. Sa mère l'aimait toujours.

L'ancienne Black attrapa la main de ses enfants, qui eux-mêmes attrapèrent leurs bagages, et transplana dans le manoir des Malefoy.

― Enfin à la maison ! Soupira Drago avec aise en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Elladora surprit un sourire tendre sur le visage de sa mère. Celle-ci se relâchait bien plus facilement lorsque Lucius n'était pas dans le coin. Elladora sourit également. Elle enviait son frère qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise, comme si l'ostentatoire manoir n'était plus tout à fait chez elle. Elle se sentait oppressée, menacée. Et à raison.

― Elladora.

La voix froide au ton menaçant qui venait d'appeler son nom résonna dans le hall vide. Elle se retourna vers son père, qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers.

― Je souhaite te parler dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

Et après l'avoir transpercée d'un regard glacial, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Narcissa pressa l'épaule d'Elladora en signe de réconfort. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus. Pourtant Elladora avait besoin d'un câlin. Voir de plusieurs. Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça dans la famille Malefoy.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers. Elle laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée, leur elfe de maison s'en occuperait. Faon se mit à miauler dans sa cage. Oui, elle aussi elle avait peur.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle se tint bien droite et veilla à ce que son visage garde sa contenance. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits, mais ses yeux criaient la vérité : elle était morte de peur.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy se mettait en colère, il ne criait pas. Il ne tapait pas du pied. Il ne cassait pas des trucs. Non, son père lui transperçait de ses yeux froids, rabaissait de sa voix tranchante et de ses mots acides qui trouvaient toujours leur cible.

― Tu me déçois beaucoup Elladora.

Elladora s'attendait à ça. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déçu. Elle avait déçu tout le monde. En commençant par elle-même. Mais elle soutint le regard de son père bravement. Il se leva, menaçant, et elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il s'approcha, grand serpent dans la peau d'un homme, leva la main, et elle n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de recul.

La claque était si forte qu'elle la projeta contre le mur derrière elle. Sa tête teintait. Ses yeux voulaient se remplir de larmes, sa gorge retenait un cri qui ne devait surtout sortir. Elle amassa tout ce qui lui restait de courage pour s'empêcher de montrer sa faiblesse, et se releva en rejetant la main de son père. Celui-ci eu un regard appréciateur. Puis il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

― Cependant, tes notes sont excellentes. Continue comme cela et j'en oublierai peut-être ta trahison.

― Oui père. Répondit-t-elle d'une voix vide de vie.

― Tu peux disposer.

Elle inclina la tête légèrement et sortit, les bras derrière le dos. Sa joue la brûlait. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de fuir cette maison et les violences qu'elle subissait à la moindre incartade.

Sa mère l'attendait toujours dans le hall, mais Elladora l'ignora et se précipita dans sa chambre le plus dignement possible. Sa mère savait tout et ne disait jamais rien, et pour ça, parfois Elladora la détestait.

A peine deux secondes étaient passés que son frère entrait dans sa chambre et refermait la porte sans bruit. Il vint à son côté et la prit dans ses bras, supportant ses pleurs sans un bruit. Il savait. Elle savait. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elladora se réveilla parce que son ventre la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie s'endormir. Drago l'avait couchée dans son lit et recouverte de sa couverture. Heureusement, il n'avait pas prit la peine de la changer, parce que là ça aurait été vraiment bizarre. Faon ronflait doucement à côté de sa tête. A priori, elle avait sauté le dîner. Tant mieux, elle n'était pas encore prête à voir son père.

La jeune fille se leva doucement et se rendit dans une des nombreuses salle de bain du manoir pour faire sa toilette du soir. L'eau effaça les dernières traces de ses larmes et lui permit de se calmer. Quand elle rencontra à nouveau son regard gris dans le miroir, il n'était plus ni perdu, ni dévasté. Il était déterminé.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa première nuit chez les Gryffondor. Elle s'était jurée que sa maison ne changerait rien. Et ces quelques mois passés à Poudlard avaient réussi à effacer toute ses promesses. Elle avait failli tourner le dos à sa famille, et elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois à Drago. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que quelques traîtres à leur sang soient gentils avec elle. Mais elle était une Malefoy. Les Malefoy n'imploraient pas, ne suppliaient pas, ne demandaient pas. Ils exigeaient, ils commandaient et ils imposaient. Et certainement pas de la gentillesse. De l'admiration et de la déférence, oui. De la peur même. Du respect.

Comment avait-elle fait pour tourner le dos à tout ce qui faisait d'elle qui elle était ? Poudlard avait une bien trop mauvaise influence sur elle. Hermione aussi. Bien que la jeune fille était très intelligente, sa douceur contaminait Elladora. La petite blonde l'appréciait trop pour arrêter de lui parler, mais elle imposerait des restrictions. La Granger devrait arrêter d'être aussi familière avec elle. Plus de câlins. Plus de confessions à voix basse. Plus de secrets partagés. Elle garderait tout pour elle et son frère. Il était le seul en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Sur ces pensées, elle partit se recoucher, fière d'être redevenue elle-même pour de bon.

⁂

Malgré ces décisions nocturnes, Elladora n'abandonna pas ses recherches sur Flamel et Dumbledore. Mais cela n'était en rien pour aider les Gryffondor. Non, c'était pour elle. Pour prouver l'innocence de son parrain, prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort. Elle était aussi curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait sous la trappe. Elle passait alors la plus part de ses journées (et parfois de ses nuits) dans la bibliothèque. Accompagnée de Faon qui ne la quittait jamais, et souvent de Drago lorsqu'il en avait le courage, la jeune fille fouillait dans tous les livres de l'immense collection parentale. Et plus le temps passait, plus les livres étaient noirs. Agacée de ne pas trouver la bonne information dans des livres normaux, la jeune fille s'était tourné vers ceux aux origines plus... Troubles. Des livres auxquels elle n'aurait pas eu à accès à l'école.

Et soudain, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

Elle était en train de feuilleter paresseusement un livre rempli de formules, de potions et de rites les plus horribles les uns que les autres lorsque le nom de Flamel la réveilla comme un coup de fouet.

― Là ! J'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle à son frère, le visage rayonnant de victoire.

Drago referma le livre qu'il lisait, une grimace dégoûté sur le visage, et leva la tête. Elladora commença à lire ce qu'elle voyait :

― Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit.

Elladora marqua une pause. Elle comprenait pourquoi cette pierre se retrouvait dans un livre de magie noir. L'immortalité... Une quête périlleuse, souvent inachevable, et dans tous les cas, se terminant par la mort plus ou moins douloureuse du sorcier. Elle sauta le paragraphe faisant avis des nombreuses recommandations et menaces, et parvint immédiatement à sa découverte.

― La Pierre Philosophale a été créée par Nicolas Flamel, célèbre alchimiste et sorcier prodigieux. L'élixir de longue vie a, quand à lui, prouvé au monde son existence puisque Flamel atteint aujourd'hui l'âge conséquent de six cent soixante cinq ans.

― Plus tout jeune en effet. Ricana Drago.

Elladora partagea un regard amusé avec son frère, et ne prit pas la peine de lire plus loin. Elle savait, elle était persuadée que c'était la bonne réponse.

― Drago, c'est ça, j'en suis certaine. Dumbledore rends service à son vieil ami Flamel en cachant la Pierre à l'école. C'est sûr.

― Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi dans une école ? Il y a quand même des endroits plus sûrs. Réfléchit Drago, perplexe. Genre, une banque. Gringotts est inviolable. Enfin, si on compte pas cette fois, au début d'année, mais de toute façon rien n'a été volé, alors ça reste l'endroit le plus sûr du monde.

Elladora se figea. Elle avait complètement oublié le cambriolage de Gringotts qui, à travers tous ses problèmes, ne lui avait pas fait grand effet. Mais ayant été élevé dans le monde sorcier, pire, dans le monde aristocrate sorcier, elle savait que cela avait fait grand bruit. Car cela était normalement _impossible_.

― Peut-être... Mais peut-être que Dumbledore n'avait plus le choix. Il devait ramener la pierre près de lui, parce que l'endroit où il l'avait entreposé juste avant avait été découvert.

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il additionna tous les éléments.

― Tu crois vraiment que...

― Oui, je crois que Dumbledore avait caché la pierre dans le coffre qui a été cambriolé. Rappelles-toi, dans le journal, ils disaient que rien n'avait été volé parce que le coffre avait été vidé plus tôt. Qui vide un coffre aussi rapidement ? A moins qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule chose ? Et qu'est-ce qui vaudrait la peine d'avoir un coffre pour elle toute seule ?

Drago ne dit rien, stupéfait. Puis il se ressaisit et continua :

― Si ce que tu dis est vrai, les traîtres à leur sang vont avoir un problème.

Elladora passa sur l'appellation. C'est comme ça que Drago s'était mis à appeler Harry et Ron. Elle n'y faisait plus attention.

― Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago eut l'air à la fois apeuré et excité en prononçant ses prochains mots.

― Parce que pour cambrioler un coffre fort, et encore plus un coffre fort appartenant à Albus Dumbledore, sans laisser de traces, c'est de la magie noire qu'il faut utiliser. Et un seul homme est assez puissant pour le faire.

Elladora pâlit soudainement. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le nom n'avait pas à être prononcé, et ne l'était d'ailleurs pas.

Voldemort.

Elladora avait beaucoup hésité avant de le faire, mais finalement sa décision était prise. Elle cacheta la lettre avec le sceau des Malefoy et confia sa lettre à Salazar, la chouette de Drago.

Elle avait décidé de partager ses découvertes avec Hermione. Celle-ci serait sûrement soulagée et heureuse d'en savoir plus, et à eux trois, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite pour réfléchir à la suite. Elle ne fit cependant pas mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'affoler précipitamment et préférait en savoir plus plutôt que de se baser sur des idées floues. De plus, penser à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom la mettait dans un état d'angoisse qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Alors penser à son potentiel retour... Bon sang, ce Potter aurait pu mieux faire les choses !

Elle eut un bref soupir avant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle avait décidé d'étudier encore plus qu'avant pour oublier tous ces problèmes qui la submergeait. Elle n'avait envie de penser ni aux Gryffondors, ni à sa famille. Et seuls des livres de magie et des rédactions particulièrement longues et ardues la distrairaient de tout ça. En plus de ses devoirs, elle commença à réviser tout ce qu'ils avaient étudié au début d'année, en vue des examens de juin. Elle s'attela donc à créer de petits parchemins de révisions destinés à contenir les informations les plus importantes du cours. Soit presque tout. Non, elle ne savait pas abréger.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une réponse enthousiaste de la part de son amie.

_Chère Elladora,_

_Merci pour ta lettre. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta famille_

_Ce que tu as trouvé dépasse toutes mes espérances ! Je ne pense pas qu'Harry et Ron aient trouvé quoi que ce soit à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas que tu cherchais aussi de ton côté, mais j'en suis ravie. Grâce à toi, nous en savons beaucoup plus sur toute cette histoire. Cela te dérangerait-il de partager cela avec les garçons ? Ils sont dans le même camp tu sais._

_J'ai hâte de revenir à Poudlard et d'en discuter plus avec toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione._

_PS : Je pense que quand ma lettre arrivera, ce sera le 24 décembre. Donc Joyeux Noël ! J'ai joint mon cadeau à la lettre._

Elladora leva les sourcils. Elle secoua la lettre et un objet tomba de l'enveloppe. C'était un bracelet en argent, finement ouvragé, où était gravé le mot « _friends _». La petite blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire, émue. Elle allait l'accrocher à son poignet quand une voix terriblement menaçante la glaça sur place.

― D'où viens cette lettre ? De tes... Amis ?

Le mot sonnait comme une insulte dans le bouche de son père. Elladora se tourna, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher le bracelet dans son dos. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et baissa la tête. Lucius s'avança à pas fiers et se saisit brutalement de la lettre. Ses parcoururent les mots rapidement, et ses yeux se fronçaient avec colère alors qu'il lisait les noms d'Harry et de Ron. Elladora était pétrifiée par la peur. Une sueur froide coulait doucement dans son dos, prévoyant la réaction de son père.

Celui-ci froissa le fin papier dans sa main réduit en un poing fermement clos. Il darda des yeux orageux sur sa fille et, d'un ton bas et menaçant, lui dit ces deux mots qu'elle détestait et redoutait tant :

― Bureau. Maintenant.

Il la précéda et elle resta un instant pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait subir. Sa joue était encore bleuie de la baffe qu'il lui avait asséné quelques jours plus tôt. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Elle cacha son bracelet dans ses affaires, premièrement. Elle n'avait pas envie que son père mette la main dessus et le détruise. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait. Puis elle prit son maigre courage à deux mains et partit affronter son père.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Drago, qui fixait le bout du couloir avec une telle haine peinte sur le visage qu'elle en fut, encore une fois, pétrifiée. Quand il la remarqua, il se précipita vers elle et l'inquiétude remplaça la colère.

― Elladora, s'il te plaît n'y va pas.

Son ton était suppliant. Elle avait envie de le rassurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, Lucius avait toujours été à la fois plus distant et plus exigeant avec Elladora. A la moindre de ses erreurs, il le lui faisait tellement payer qu'elle apprenait la leçon immédiatement et ne recommençait plus. Et si Drago faisait quelque chose, elle devait au moins l'égaler.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle pouvait pas exiger être à Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner à ceux, comme Hermione et Neville, qui l'avaient accueillie bras ouverts à Gryffondor malgré tous les préjugés. C'était contre ses valeurs. Malheureusement, désobéir à son père l'était aussi. Tout ne tournait que autour de dilemme : devait-elle privilégier son ressenti ou celui de son père ? Devait-elle lui faire plaisir et tourner le dos à ce qu'elle était, presque naturellement, avec les Gryffondors ? Qui était-elle vraiment ?

A chaque fois qu'elle croyait en avoir la certitude, un événement arrivait et la bouleversait. Pour le moment, elle voulait faire plaisir à son père et être une Malefoy digne de son nom, Gryffondor ou pas. Mais qui sait combien de temps cela durera ?

Elle étreignit brièvement son frère et se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers le bureau de son père. Drago n'essaya pas de la retenir. Il serait là lorsqu'elle sortira, elle en était certaine.

Après être entrée, la petite fille referma la porte derrière elle. Face au grand bureau de bois marqueté de son père, elle se sentait minuscule. L'impression s'accentua lorsqu'il se leva et lui fit face, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

― Explique-toi.

Elladora s'efforça d'effacer toute marque de peur de sa voix avant de parler. Elle avait un plan. Et elle espérait de toute ses forces qu'elle serait assez convaincante.

― Ma répartition m'a d'abord surprise, mais j'ai rapidement vu qu'il serait possible de me faire des alliés précieux. Harry Potter est également à Gryffondor, père, et grâce aux relations que j'entretiens à Poudlard, comme cette Hermione Granger, je me rapproche petit à petit de lui. Le garçon ne fait pas confiance facilement, et il me faudra lui prouver que je suis digne de confiance. Tout ceci fait parti d'un plan plus grand me permettant d'allier la famille Malefoy au sorcier le plus célèbre et le plus affluent du moment.

Elladora faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit la colère quitter peu à peu les yeux de son père. Celui-ci commençait déjà à entrevoir les possibilités découlant de cette alliance, elle pouvait le voir sur son air calculateur. Mais elle s'empressa de continuer :

― Hermione Granger a beau avoir un sang impur, c'est également une sorcière très puissante qui me sera utile quelques temps. Mais je ne compte pas trop qu'on me voie avec cette... Cette...

Il était nécessaire qu'elle le dise. Elle adressa une excuse mentale à Hermione.

― Cette sang-de-bourbe.

Les mots lui écorchèrent la gorge et elle eut envie de vomir. Mais elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

― Mais vous aviez raison à propos des Weasley, père. Cette famille est dénuée de tout sens moral et de dignité. Je suis navrée que l'héritier des Potter se soit attaché à ce traître à son sang, mais je saurais le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Doucement, un sourire perça sur les lèvres de son père. Un sourire appréciateur et calculateur, jamais joyeux. Il alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il congédia Elladora d'un geste, sans prendre la peine de lui parler ou de la féliciter, et Elladora eut grand mal à ne pas montrer son empressement en sortant.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à mentir et à manipuler son père.

La jeune fille, transportée par la joie, se précipitait vers son frère qui l'attendait devant sa chambre, quand dut s'arrêter brusquement. Sa mère venait de s'interposer entre les deux enfants, le visage fermé. Elladora gomma la félicité qui animait ses traits.

― Mère ?

Mais sa mère ne dit pas un mot. Elle détailla son visage, s'arrêta un instant sur sa joue et son regard se fit plus triste. Mais aucune moue n'apparut sur ses fines lèvres. Finalement, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

― Nous célébrerons Noël ce soir. Après le repas, Drago et toi pourriez ouvrir vos cadeaux.

― Est-ce que notre parrain se joindra à nous ? Demanda Elladora, à la fois anxieuse et excitée.

Elle n'avait pas pu parler en tête à tête avec son parrain à Poudlard. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas osé. Elle l'avait un peu évité au début, et puis avec tout ce qui se passait elle avait peur de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de sa répartition, de ses nouveaux... Amis. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi déçu que son père, car elle ne le supporterait pas de sa part. Autant son père n'avait jamais été satisfait par ses efforts, autant Severus, lui, l'avait toujours encouragée et félicitée.

― Je ne sais pas. Il ne nous a pas encore répondu.

Elladora hocha la tête, déçue. Sa mère resta un instant, semblant hésiter. Sa main se leva à hauteur de sa joue, effleura le bleu qui marquait sa peau et se baissa lentement.

― Nous devons soigner cette... Marque. Ce n'est pas joli.

Choquée, Elladora hocha la tête. Sa mère se saisit de sa baguette et pointa le bout vers sa joue meurtrie. Elle murmura une formule de guérison et Elladora sentit sa joue la picoter. Satisfaite, Narcissa baissa la main, rangea sa baguette et sans un regard de plus pour sa fille, se dirigea vers les cuisines, sûrement pour vérifier que leur elfe de maison, Dobby, ne faisait pas n'importe quoi avec la dinde. Elladora était un peu nauséeuse. Elle avait cru un instant que sa mère l'aiderait... Mais non. Jamais Narcissa Malefoy ne se retournerait contre son mari. Pas même pour ses enfants. La petite blonde secoua la tête et rejoignit Drago, qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la demoiselle, et Faon les accueillit en miaulant joyeusement.

― Alors ? Demanda avidement le garçon, scrutant sa sœur des pieds à la tête afin de repérer la moindre blessure.

― Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Elladora. Je lui ai menti avec affront et il m'a cru sur toute la ligne.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

― Mais tu es folle, Elladora !

Mais c'était de l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un bon menteur et était terrifié par son père, n'aurait jamais fait cela. Puis un sourire pointa au coin de ses lèvres.

― Je vois pourquoi le Choixpeau t'as envoyé à Gryffondor maintenant.

Un instant, Elladora eut envie de tempêter, de l'envoyer paître, mais elle fut envahie par la fierté. Pour la première fois, Drago n'avait pas dit ça pour dénigrer sa maison. Non, il l'avait dit avec amusement certes, mais aussi de manière appréciateur. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

― Qu'à dit la...

Elladora haussa un sourcil, et Drago se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

― Granger ?

Elladora se laissa tomber sur son lit.

― Heureusement pour moi, pas grand chose. Elle m'a juste suggéré d'en parler avec les autres.

Drago grimaça.

― Mais c'est toi qui a tout trouvé ! Tu vas pas non plus aller aider ce saint Potter...

Elladora leva les yeux au ciel. L'aversion de Drago pour Harry était parfois exaspérante. Non, elle était tout le temps exaspérante. Parce que à part refuser son amitié, il ne lui avait pas fait grand chose.

― Je vais défendre mon parrain contre leurs accusations fausses. On verra ce qu'ils auront à dire après ça. Moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Eux rien. Ils ne pourront rien dire.

Drago grommela. Mais il n'avait, lui non plus, rien à rétorquer. Les deux enfant profitèrent donc du temps libre qu'ils avaient pour discuter, libérés de leurs habituelles obligations et de leurs recherches. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se chamaillèrent parfois, mais se réconcilièrent toujours. Quand l'heure du dîner vint, Elladora eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa déception. Elle avait tendu l'oreille toute l'après-midi, mais aucun son de transplanage ne se fit entendre. Finalement, son parrain ne viendrait pas.

Ils dînèrent tous quatre sur la grande table, celle-ci étant tellement recouverte de nourriture qu'Elladora se demanda comment Dobby seul avait fait tout ceci. Pendant le repas, leur père s'enquit de leurs résultats scolaires et des appréciations des professeurs sur leur travail. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que les deux enfants étaient les meilleurs de leur classe en cours de potion, le fut moins d'apprendre qu'Hermione Granger était aussi douée qu'eux, parfois plus, en ayant le sang impur. Ils promirent de travailler encore plus, même si Elladora ne voyait pas vraiment comment. Elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de vie sociale, si elle devait travailler plus... Mais le problème n'était pas là, et elle le savait. Peu importe combien ils travailleraient, le talent et la puissance ne s'acquéraient pas de cette manière. Hermione avait un talent peu commun pour la magie qui émerveillaient tout les professeurs.

Après être tous bien repus, ils s'installèrent dans le salon privé pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Elladora eut droit à moins de friandises et de présents que les autres années, et au contraire, son frère lui semblait en avoir plus. Cela la peina, pas parce qu'elle désirait plus, mais parce qu'elle savait que son père lui indiqua par là encore sa déception. Drago eut une petite crise de colère quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le dernier nimbus 2000 (il le voulait encore plus depuis qu'Harry l'avait), mais leur père le calma très rapidement. A sa façon.

A sa grande déception, Severus ne s'était toujours pas montré. Et elle n'avait reçu aucun cadeau de sa part. Contrairement à son frère. La petite blonde contenait sa déception avec grand peine. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir aller se coucher et s'éclipsa rapidement sans laisser le temps à son frère de la suivre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'avait pas envie de pleurer encore une fois face à lui.

Mais quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, quelqu'un l'attendait déjà.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit qui était là. Et elle ne put empêcher des larmes de soulagement s'échapper de ses yeux. Severus. Toujours vêtu de noir, dans sa grande cape de sorcier, sombre. Mais pas avec elle.

― Voyons, Elladora. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne viendrai pas ?

Elladora sécha ses larmes avant de répondre, histoire d'être comprise.

― Je pensais... Que tu serais aussi déçu de moi et que tu ne voudrais plus me parler.

Son parrain s'approcha d'elle, le regard voilé.

― Je me fiche de ta maison, de tes amis. Je serai à tes côtés, Elladora, toujours.

Profondément soulagée, Elladora se mit à rire et pleurer en même temps, ce qui décontenança son parrain qui ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les larmes.

― Vas-tu arrêter de pleurer à présent ? Que je puisse te donner ton cadeau.

Elladora hocha la tête en souriant. Un sourire auquel son parrain ne répondit pas, mais elle avait l'habitude. Il était extrêmement rare de voir sourire son parrain. Il lui tendit alors une boîte, qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement. A l'intérieur, il y avait seulement un miroir, qui lui renvoya son image. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés par les pleurs. Il était magnifique, et elle le sortit de sa boîte avec précaution afin de ne pas l'abîmer.

― Ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire, Elladora. C'est un miroir à double sens.

Elladora releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Les miroirs à double sens étaient extrêmement rare et coûteux.

― Avec ceci, tu pourras me contacter n'importe où, n'importe quand, et je te répondrai. Ceci te rappellera, je l'espère, que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Très émue, Elladora se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.

― Moi aussi je serai toujours là pour toi.

La petite sentit Severus se figer et elle préféra rompre l'étreinte, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les câlins. Le visage de son parrain, habituellement pâle, était carrément livide. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il s'éclipsa en prétextant devoir parler à ses parents. Mais Elladora entendit très clairement le claquement caractéristique du transplanage dans l'entrée. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire pour le mettre dans cet état, mais finit par laisser tomber. Severus se confierait à elle si il en avait envie. Même si ça n'était jamais arrivé jusque là, elle continuait à espérer qu'un jour il lui ferait assez confiance pour lui parler à cœur ouvert, comme elle le faisait avec lui.

_Finalement, ce n'était pas un si mauvais Noël_, se dit-elle en posant le miroir à côté du bracelet qu'elle avait sorti de sa cachette et avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard doux, et elle alla se coucher, rassurée.

* * *

Qui veut frapper Lucius frappe dans ses mains ! *CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que je restée cohérente avec Severus. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur lui. C'est très dur d'imaginer ses réactions, vu que dans les livres il est seulement perçu du point de vue d'Harry et qu'ils se détestent à coeur joie. M'enfin. Il est un peu OOC de toute manière ^^'

On va pas tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet dites moi ! Je suis impatieeeeente ! Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! :3


End file.
